


A Million Dreams

by ariessmash



Series: Rewrite the Stars [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Class Differences, Class Issues, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Multi, Mutant Trafficking, Period-Typical Racism, Slut Shaming, a white man?! TYPICAL, future physical abuse, hatred for mutants, patriarchy views, physical violence, power hungry white men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariessmash/pseuds/ariessmash
Summary: “You referred to me as people, you’re talking to me like we’re equals.” Raphael’s pulse slowed down when he realized he wasn’t in trouble. A proper lady is used to receiving kind and beautiful compliments. They’re not used to being called ‘odd’.“I’ve always believed people deserved to be spoken to kindly. No matter who they are.”“Not everyone thinks like that.” Raphael grumbled, remembering all the time he was spoken to with hate laced in their words.“That’s unfortunate and I apologize. People can be so cruel.” Haley casted her eyes downwards. Her socks were getting dirty. ‘Oh well’ she thought with a shrug.Raphael wanted to be snarky and ask how a rich girl  like her could know how cruel the world could be. But then he saw how distant her eyes became, glancing in a far off memory. Whatever this girl has been through, it must’ve been awful.
Relationships: Casey Jones/Leonardo (TMNT), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Rewrite the Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084775
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this grand idea while watching The Greatest Showman (again for like the fifth time this week). I caution everyone because there is race and class issues, this story will be heavy of those two subjects. I will be posting trigger warnings before every chapter because they'll vary. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: class issues, race issues, hatred for mutants, mutant trafficking, patriarchy views, emotional abuse and slut shaming.

A Million Dreams

Humans and mutants live under New York’s umbrella in fake harmony. Their class system is based on a patriarchy to keep everyone who isn’t from money below them. The middle class humans have respectable jobs, better homes, and a livable life. The poorest humans worked to the point of blood, sweat and tears for the rich. The received the lowest level of education and some had to work three jobs to afford the leaky roof over their head.

Women were looked down upon as inferior and only good for three things: marrying up, having babies, and running the household. The common or poor women are taught the basics of reading writing, but the higher class are taught proper etiquette , manners, an instrument or two. They’re dressed like dolls and sheltered. Stepping out of line has unthinkable consequences.

People of color are ‘the help’ and consider worse. They fight and crawl their way to the top. Some make it and live better lives, while the rest almost make it and suffer a brutal fall. The human’s system is flawed and corrupt, but it’ll never change. Those in power would lose a lot if everyone were treated and paid equally.

Almost everyone.

No one knows where the mutants came from. Some speculate they were already here in America but were bullied into submission by the settlers. Giving them no choice, but to adapt to society. There were several types of mutants. The ones who looked human, the half mutant half humans, had some form of flaw. Unnatural skin color that wasn’t white, black, or brown. Eyes that were yellow, red, or purple. Their families hid them away or they sold them into a mutant trafficking ring. Either way you look at it, they were ashamed of their children.

Then there were those who looked like monsters. They were targeted, attacked, and murdered. Their mangled bodies put on display to keep the other mutants in line. To remind them who was really in charge. It’s unheard of for humans to stand up for the mutants. Everyone had to work in order to provide food and shelter. It was an unnecessary struggle, but the human saw them as lesser life forms. Expendable pawns. Their stepping stones.

Haley Bishop, the only daughter born into one of the oldest and richest families. Many rules, many traditions. It was rumored her family was related to the royals across the Atlantic. A favorite buzz amongst the masses, was that her family came to American to flee possible assassination. 

Forced into clothes she hated, learning the same books, dance moves and manners over and over again. It was dull and strict. She dreamed of adventure when she stared out her window. She wanted a romance that wasn’t orchestrated. She wanted to let her hair down for once. She wanted life.

April O’Neil , a girl from a rich family, her closest friend since their parents set up their first play date. They never betrayed their secrets and spoke about everything that wasn’t related to latest gossip or fashion. She had spoken to her guardian into letting Haley accompany her to a party upstate. Her uncle only agreed when Casey Jones, another close friend, would be their chaperone.

Unfortunately, it was like every party she’s attended. Same old conversations about what the garish dresses some of the girls wore. The latest conquest the boys bedded. What family fell from grace. When Haley walked in the room, all eyes were on her and she loathed it. Hushed whispers about her parent’s murder filled the room as if they were being screamed.

Every family wanted their sons to marry her. Her name would give them status, riches, and land. An invite to every party and event. It would give them an opportunity to marry off their children to other nobles and lords. They fought for attention and for the most part she was able to politely excuse herself with dainty women tasks like powdering her nose and needing to use the loo.

She excused herself in the middle of the party, leaving her glass on a table as she passed by. Eyes followed her until she was out of sight and out of ear shot. No doubt they would be talking about how rude she was for leaving the party hours before it ended. She was tired of the formalities. Can’t she step out without being hassled by society’s asinine rules?

Maids and servers bowed their heads as she gracefully walked by, stopping a young girl to ask where the back was. The girl was confused at first, not sure why a lady of high birth wanted to use the back exit.

“I just need some air without being followed.” Haley replied, pleading with the girl with her sympathetic eyes.

The girl caved and escorted her to the servant’s door. Haley thanked her and slipped through the door before anyone saw. She hoped the girl wouldn’t tell anyone where she was. Haley would never hear the end of it for using the backdoor. She could hear her governess going on a long winded tangent.

_A lady using the servants entrance is a deplorable act. You must set a higher example for the others who look up to you. Never falter, never show weakness. To show weakness is to invite the rabble into your life. And we can’t have that._

Governess Agatha was a blow hard she wish she could ignore. But if she did, the older woman would strike her hands with a ruler or switch.

_Sit up straight. Shoulders back!_

_Ladies cross their ankles._

_Never speak unless spoken to._

_You much be graceful when you walk._

_Stop mumbling, it’s disgusting._

_Speak clear and loudly, but not too loud to hurt the ear drums. Ladies don’t shout._

_Take that rouge off your face, you look like a whore!_

How she’d like to use a switch across her face.

She was walking through the flower garden when she came across a bench. Despite her many years of wearing heels and the months of breaking in the ones she was wearing, Haley’s feet screamed in agony. It wasn’t lady like, but she slipped her shoes off, stretched out her legs and wiggled her toes. Why did she think this party would be any different from the others?

She’s entertained the thought of running away more than once. It sounded wonderful. Getting away from high class society, to be free of their suffocating rules and prying eyes. To be her own woman, make her own choices, handle her own money. It was a wonderful dream, one that would never come true.

“Hey, you okay?” A gravelly voice asked, scaring Haley.

She looked up and saw a hulky person approaching her. The closer he got the more she could make out his features. Thick green skin, round face, smushed in nose, piercing yellow eyes, three fingers and a shell on his back. A humanoid mutant turtle. He was dressed in a white button shirt, tucked inside his black trousers, and scuffed black leather shoes. She thought it was odd he was wearing a black mask on over his eyes, he was still able to see, but it was an odd fashion choice.

“Miss are you okay?” He was standing in front of her, he was bent at his hips, staring directly in her eyes. 

Haley didn’t mean to gawk, it was incredibly rude, she knew that. It was just she’s never seen a mutant before. Not even in her own house. Let alone have a conversation with one.

“Oh! Yes, yes, I’m fine. Just taking a break. Thank you for asking.” She rambling, smiling when she was finished.

“Well, alright, as long as you’re fine.” His demeanor changed when he heard how she spoke. Formally and polite. He was going to excuse himself until Haley reached out and grabbed the cuff of his sleeve.

“Please don’t leave. Join me.” She patted the spot next to her.

“I’d love to sweet—ma’am, but I’m on the job right now.” He said, motion to the house behind him. He shouldn’t have been out here to begin with, but he needed a break from the hot kitchen.

“If anyone comes I can just tell them you were checking on me. It wouldn’t necessarily be a lie.”

He looked back at her and then at the house. He could hear the pots and pans banging together, people shouting at each other.

“If it’s about money, I can pay you for your time.” She pulled out her purse and a few crisp bills.

He saw the money and realized she was offering him more than what this job was paying him. He didn’t like the handout but his family needed to eat and rent was due soon.

He shrugged, pocketed the money, and sat next to her. He leaned on his knees, hunching over to give his back a break. “So what’s your name?”

“Haley.” She beamed, “and you are?”

“Raphael.” He said, gifting her a charming smile.

She extended her hand and hesitantly he shook it, “it’s lovely to meet you Raphael.”

“Likewise. Not enjoying the party?” He asked, wanting to push through the awkward beginnings of their conversation.

“Not really, no.” Haley sighed, “I hope I don’t sound too blue blooded, but these parties are all the same.”

His chuckle was deep and raspy, “It can’t be all that bad? Good food, boring music, seems like a good time to me.”

“People always watching you. Waiting for you to mess up. Gossiping about other people to you and the minute you turn your back, they’re talking about you. Grand ol’ time.” Haley said, rolling her eyes.

“You’re right, that doesn’t sound fun.” Having worked many of these parties, he already knew they were boring. To him at least, he preferred loud music, drunken cheers, and lively chatter.

“You were right about the music. It is boring, you can’t dance to it.” Haley folded her hands in her lap. She hated wearing gloves, but gloves were an odd sign of purity.

_To expose any skin below the neck is calling herself a whore._

_You’re open for business._

_It sends a message to possibly suitors that you have been ruined. How will you find a good husband like that?_

Raphael smirked and sat against the back of the bench. “You here with anyone?”

“My friends, April and Casey. If it weren’t for them I would have been sequestered in my room all night.” Haley replied, “what about you? Do you work for the Carlisle’s often?”

“Only when they hire the catering company for parties.” Honestly, Raphael had no idea who’s mansion he was in. He didn’t care.

“Do you work a lot?” 

“I work odd jobs whenever I can get ‘em. It keeps things interesting and food on the table.” Raphael replied.

“Do you have family?”

“Yea, three brothers and our father.” He rubbed his chin.

“No mother?”

Raphael got quiet, not sure how to answer her question. It was a question they asked their father all the time. They were different species, four reptiles and a mammal. It didn’t add up.

“I’m sorry if I’m prying too much. I don’t get the chance to meet a lot of new people.” Haley explained, fiddling with her fingers.

“You paid me to talk to you, right?” Raphael asked, wanting to laugh at the girl’s consideration of his feelings.

“Yes I did, but you shouldn’t have to feel obligated to answer my nosy questions if you don’t want to.”

Raphael’s brow line rose, “you’re an odd one.”

“What?” She glanced up at him quickly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.” He cleared his throat and prepared for another verbal beating.

Haley stopped him, touching his hand. “No, what do you mean by odd?”

“You referred to me as people, you’re talking to me like we’re equals.” Raphael’s pulse slowed down when he realized he wasn’t in trouble. A proper lady is used to receiving kind and beautiful compliments. They’re not used to being called ‘odd’.

“I’ve always believed people deserved to be spoken to kindly. No matter who they are.”

“Not everyone thinks like that.” Raphael grumbled, remembering all the time he was spoken to with hate laced in their words.

“That’s unfortunate and I apologize. People can be so cruel.” Haley casted her eyes downwards. Her socks were getting dirty. ‘Oh well’ she thought with a shrug.

Raphael wanted to be snarky and ask how a rich girl like her could know how cruel the world could be. But then he saw how distant her eyes became, glancing in a far off memory. Whatever this girl has been through, it must’ve been awful.

“Hey!”

A booming voice spooked them and when they looked up they caught a fat man fast approaching them. Raphael stood, it was his boss. A mean asshole that easily flew off the handle. He was red in the face with anger and the last thing he wanted was to be sitting if he attempted to attack them.

“You’re supposed to be working, not chatting up a storm to some…”

Haley tucked her feet back into her shoes, stood and the man immediately stopped speaking. He went slack jawed and wide eyed. He knew who she was of course just by glimpsing at her diamonds and pearls, and her family’s crest was dawned on her ring.

“Sorry ma’am, but he should really be working.” He went to grab Raphael by the shoulder, no doubt it would have been a rough tug. Haley stared up at him with so much contempt in her eyes. The dead pan glower in her blue eyes sent shivers down both of their spines. She was a different person, the nobility everyone saw..

Her voice was equally as cold, “I’d hate to send him back to work with a man who treats his employee so rough. Do not blame him, I wasn’t feeling well and asked him to keep me company.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Milady, but he really does need to return to work. Mutants have to earn their keep.” His words were venom.

Raphael clenched his fists. He’s heard the same phrase his entire life, but it still managed to boil his blood.

“I’ve heard enough. Can you please tell my chaperone, Casey Jones, and my friend, April O’Neil, that I am leaving and Raphael will be escorting me home.”

Raphael and his boss both shared the same shocked expression. Except Raphael’s eyes twinkled with respect and bliss.

The fat man got red in the face and the turtle recognized the bulging vein in his forehead. He was about to pop. A lot of people and mutants got fired when that vein made an appearance. Some even got hit.

“Just because you’re a noble doesn’t mean you have the right to excuse my help. I don’t have to do anything a woman tells me to do.” He spat at the word woman and bared his disgusting teeth at her.

Haley smiled sweetly, malice hiding behind her red painted lips. “No it doesn’t. However my name and my position does allow me to spread rumors about your business, good sir. How you use rat droppings in your food and how you knowingly have cockroaches in you establishment. I wonder who the people will believe more, me, a woman of high class, or a lowly cook?”

The man’s face paled and Raphael was giddy. All he needed was popcorn and some ale and his night would be complete.

“Did you hear me or are your ears full of droppings and vermin too?” Haley asked, glaring the man down until he was two inches tall. 

“No ma’am. You’re free to go mut—”

“His name is Raphael.” Haley interrupted, dusting her skirt, bored of their conversation and his blatant stupidity.

The man clenched his jaw shut, disgusted by the idea of calling the mutant turtle by his name. “You’re free to go Raphael and I’ll let your friends know you’re retiring early.”

“Good.” She smiled, “being nice is free.”

That was the final slap to the face and the man rose his hand into the air. Haley saw it come down in slow motion and the first thought was of the bruise that would form on her face by the time she returned home. The second thought was of her uncle’s anger and how he would destroy the caterer. Raphael caught his boss’s arm by his wrist, squeezing it roughly, making the man cry out in pain. 

“Hitting a woman is low, even for you.” Raphael pushed him away. “Go back inside before I kick your fat ass.”

Haley clutched his arm, standing beside him. She remained silent as their disheveled host stumbled back towards the house.

“I do believe you might have lost your job.” Haley said, “I’m sorry about that.”

“Nah it’s fine. There are a hundred more jobs like that.” Raphael turned towards her, “are you alright?”

“Hm? Oh yes, I’m perfectly fine. Thank you for defending my honor.” She bowed.

“For a proper lady like you, any time.” Raphael mimicked her motion and they both laughed.

“Walk me to my carriage?” She asked.

“Anything you want.” Raphael offered his arm, like he’s seen all the proper gentlemen do. Haley hooked her arm through his and followed his lead through the garden. 

He leaned towards her and said, “if you don’t mind me saying, but you are quiet the badass.”

She stuck her nose into the air proudly, “why thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael kicked a wheel until it was damaged and took off in a fast sprint. It didn’t take long for him to catch up to her. Her party dress was weighing her down and the shoes didn’t look comfortable to walk in let alone run away from a kidnapper. He didn’t know how she was still breathing while wearing a corset either, he would have passed out by now.  
>  “This dress is ridiculous.” She had gathered a lot of it up so she wouldn’t trip, but it was still slowing her down.  
>  Raphael snuck a glance over his shoulder and saw the driver had gotten on a single horse and was now barreling towards them. Gun drawn.  
>  “Sorry about this princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: kidnapping, class separation talk, stripping (but not in the nsfw way), Raphael rides a horse (it's funny), Haley's uncle is SUS and I think that's it. 
> 
> **Follow me on my twitter page ashes_to_the_ for updates on A Million Dreams and to participate in polls that will determines a chapter's outcome. 
> 
> I based Haley's home off The Seymour Mansion that was built in Auburn, NY in 1861.

Raphael has never been inside a carriage and he never wanted to take a trip in one. They reminded him of padded rooms he once had to clean out when he was hired to clean out a mutant jail cell. He couldn’t sleep for a week after that, plagued by the blood on the walls and the teeth he found.

The inside of this one wasn’t padded. The wood was painted a dark teal with sage colored curtains to block people from looking in. The seats matched the curtains, cushioned and comfortable. The ride itself was smooth, he didn’t expect that. The roads uptown were pathed down, their potholes were fixed immediately. The opposite of his street. If you didn’t watch where you were stepping you’d trip onto the lumpy road.

Haley was watching him. Raphael looked uncomfortable and if she were to guess it probably had something to do with his shell. He kept scooting back. He wasn’t going to say anything to her, if he did ask to get out and walk she wouldn’t hold him hostage. Sometimes sitting for too long hurt her hips so she understood.

“I’m sorry if I got in trouble with your boss.” Haley apologized again.

“It’s fine. I was thinking about quitting anyway.”

Raphael forgot where he was and placed his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes, god he was tired. Haley cocked her head to one side, sizing him up. Would it be rude of her ask why he was wearing a mask? What if he was covering up a scar or birthmark?

“What are you staring at?” He asked.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking and feel free to not answer if I’m being too nosy.” Haley replied. “Why are you wearing a mask?”

“My brothers and I look alike, so we wear different colored masks.” Raphael replied.

“You’re lucky. I wish I had siblings. It’d be less lonely.” Haley stared out the window longingly.

“There’s downsides too. More mouths to feed, then there’s shelter and clothes.” Raphael said coldly.

Haley stared at him with wide eyes. “Is it really that bad?”

Raphael laughed, “I’m actually surprised you don’t know.”

“Did I tell you that you’re the first mutant I’ve ever spoken to, let alone shared a carriage with?” She honestly couldn’t remember. Just having someone to talk to besides gossip and fashion was a breath of fresh air. “I was sheltered, homeschooled and chaperoned everywhere. My uncle became overprotected after my parents died.”

Raphael leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, “what happened to them?”

“Someone broke in and murdered them.” Haley sadly smiled. “I was only four so I don’t remember much about it or them.”

_Their voices._

_Faces._

_Laughter._

“They never caught him?”

“Not that I know of.” Haley shrugged.

They sat in silence, watching the gas lamps roll by. The houses were slowly getting bigger with fantastic archways and magical gardens. There were couples walking in the opposite direction of them, arm in arm. Dressed in beautiful colors and smiling. 

“What are your brothers like?” Haley asked.

“Annoying.” Raphael rolled him eyes, but he was smirking.

“Come on, tell me.” She nudged his knee with hers.

“Alright, fine.” Raphael straightened up. “Leonardo is the oldest, he’s an officer. They hired an entire mutant police division to help mutants feel safe reporting a crime.”

“I remember reading that in the paper. Has the crime rate gotten any better or they printing fake news?” Haley was more than curious about the mutant’s way of living. She wanted to see it, she wanted to help, but with her uncle controlling her purse there wasn’t much she could do.

“Most of the crime that’s committed are caused by humans so there’s really no change.” Raphael gritted. “Our shops, homes and loved ones are attacked, but because we’re mutants we don’t see justice. I—sorry, I lose it sometimes.”

Haley reached over and grabbed his hand. “Never apologize. Not when you’re in the right.”

Raphael wanted to laugh. This girl was unreal.

“I’m the second oldest, I work odd jobs because I cannot see myself staying with one job for the rest of my life.”

“I believe that with my whole heart.”

“Donatello is a genius. Out of all of us we wanted him to finish school because he could actually do something with all that book learning.”

“And does he?”

“He teaches other mutants and tutors some humans. He invented the water purifier in the neighborhood and is trying to figure out a water system that’ll keep our streets clean. Michelangelo, the baby, is a baker’s apprentice. He loves it, but he makes us try his random recipes and sometimes they’re awful.”

“You all sound like a lovely bunch. How does your father keep up with you all?”

Raphael chuckled, “I honestly don’t know. He can shit us down with just a look, he can be strict, but he’s also a good dad. We’re lucky we have him.”

“Is he also a mutant?” She asked softly.

“Yea, he’s a rat, but not gross looking. He took us in when we had no one. He’s a martial arts master and taught us, he’s still teaching us. He holds classes and teaches the other mutants in the neighborhood.”

Haley pursed her lips thinking through her words carefully. “If your burrow were to receive aide, where does it need it most?”

Raphael eyed her suspiciously, “in order? Shelter, food and jobs.”

Haley sat back, covering her grin with a hand, “interesting.”

“What is? What are you scheming?”

“Me? Scheming? Why sir, I am planning nothing.” Haley faked her insulted feelings with a gasp. She liked talking to Raphael. He didn’t watch his words around her, he spoke his mind. She’s only known him for an hour and it feels like she’s known him for forever.

“So are you kidnapping me or something because I feel like we’ve been in this wagon forever?” Raphael asked taking a peek out of the window.

Haley peered out the window, “oh deer.”

“Are we screwed?”

“There are deer.” She pointed at a group feeding in the fold of tress. “But yes, we are screwed.”

“Is he a new driver?” Raphael whispered, leaning towards her.

“Yes.” Haley replied in the same hushed tone. “What can we do?”

“If he doesn’t stop we’ll have to jump out.”

“Okay and if he does stop?”

“Then we’ll be at his base and his base will probably have friends and probably not the fun ones either. Can you run in those shoes?” Raphael asked, taking her hat off.

“I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?”

After Raphael told her what to do as soon as they jumped, he kicked the door out and she, quite literally, hopped out. She didn’t stop or look behind her when she heard the driver shout after them.

“Hey!” The driver jerked back, causing the horses to buck against each other. A few of them nickered and huffed. 

Raphael kicked a wheel until it was damaged and took off in a fast sprint. It didn’t take long for him to catch up to her. Her party dress was weighing her down and the shoes didn’t look comfortable to walk in let alone run away from a kidnapper. He didn’t know how she was still breathing while wearing a corset either, he would have passed out by now. 

“This dress is ridiculous.” She had gathered a lot of it up so she wouldn’t trip, but it was still slowing her down.

Raphael snuck a glance over his shoulder and saw the driver had gotten on a single horse and was now barreling towards them. Gun drawn.

“Sorry about this princess.”

“What?”

Raphael shoved her into the bushes and followed her seconds later. They summersaulted down the hill until they came to a clearing. Haley laid on her back, arms and legs spread out, laughing.

“Glad you see the humor in all of this.” Raphael grumbled.

“I haven’t had this much fun in ages!”

“I’m almost afraid to ask what you do for fun.” He got to his feet and then helped Haley to hers.

“Oh please, I’m rich. I don’t have fun.” She was joking for his sake. If she knew what she does for fun he might question her sanity. “How long do you think—”

Raphael wrapped his arm around her waist at the same time he clasped a hand over her mouth. He pulled her towards him, she stared up at him and saw his yellow eyes glaring at something intensely. She followed his gaze and went still in his hold. The driver was ahead of them, still on his horse. The beast was on a slow pace so his master would spot them in the shadows.

“Get down, slowly.” Raphael whispered hotly in her ear.

She nodded and let Raphael lower her to the ground. Raphael watched the rider from behind a tree until he was around the bend.

“Where does that road go?” He asked, turning back to her, “what, are you doing?”

“Taking off these ridiculous clothes. Can you help me? It took two maids to put this on me.” Haley said as she turned around.

Raphael blushed reaching for lacing that held her petticoats in place and let them drop from around her waist. He tugged and pulled as he worked to undo the long set of laces of her corset. She sighed in relief as she unsnapped the corset in the front and let it plop to the ground.

Realizing she was wearing her gown and bloomers, Raphael turned around. “What would your uncle think?”

“Oh he’d have a heart attack, but fret not, I’m not about to march into town in my under things. I’ll be wearing my skirt.” She slipped on the skirt and Raphael fastened it for her, but it wasn’t enough. Her skin was visible through the cotton material, he would’ve been able to see everything if the sun were out. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

“It’s cold.” 

“Thank you.” Haley blushed as she buttoned up the jacket that fit her like a tent. “Now, you said something about a road?”

“Yea, that one.” Raphael pointed at the soft dirt road.

“If I remember my maps correctly, then this is King’s Road.” Haley replied.

“You memorize maps?” Raphael judged.

“I told you, I don’t have fun.”

“If you get us out of here in one piece I’ll show you how to have fun.” Raphael heard how that sounded and instantly regretted it.

Haley must’ve not understood the innuendo or she didn’t care because she was already heading towards the road. She was moving better thanks to layers they got rid of. He’d offer to carry her, but he got the sense she was too proud for that. It was also dangerous. If the man returned they would need to take off in a hurry.

“We should stay hidden in case he doubles back.” Raphael pulled her back to his side.

“I didn’t think of that. Good call.” She patted his shoulder and withdrew a bloody hand. “You’re hurt!”

“It’s just a scratch.” He shrugged.

“But you’re bleeding.”

“I’ll live—” He snapped his head down when he heard Haley ripping the ends of her scarlet skirt.

“What are you doing?”

She wrapped the material around his arm and tired it off in a bow. “That should keep. Now, let’s move before our friend returns.”

He was so confused as he stared down at his shoulder. “How the hell are you so calm?”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve been kidnapped.” Haley replied. “It is the first time someone was taken with me, however.”

It realization hit him like a sack of bricks, “you’ve memorized maps so you can make your way back? But why?”

“Why what?”

“Why so many kidnappings?”

Haley stopped and slowly turned towards him, “I guess it could be because I’m fifth in line for the English throne.”

“You’re kidding?” His jaw dropped.

“I’m afraid not, but now isn’t the time to get into it.”

Eventually they made it into town without being spotted by their would-be capture. They were being stared at by the few people who were in the streets. Well to do people who had sticks up their asses and sneered at Raphael. They did make an odd pairing. A turtle mutant and a human girl.

“We’re not far from where my brother is stationed tonight. He can help get you home.”

“Lead the way.”

***

Leonardo was bored. This part of town was quiet and dull. There were no taverns to host brawls or petty arguments in the streets. He’d normally never ask for a fight to break up, but he could feel himself aging by the second. He should’ve taken his partner request to pick up dinner, just to stretch his legs and enjoy the cool air. But he insisted his partner go, to get out and to take his time. That was a mistake because now he was bored and hungry.

The minute he thought about falling asleep the door to his police box slammed open.

“Leo!” Raphael shouted.

“Raph? What the hell are you doing here—” Leonardo’s voice drifted softly away as Haley came into view. A beautiful girl with his thuggish brother. “What’d you do, kidnap her?”

“No!” Raphael was defensive, which made Leonardo even more suspicious.

“It’s the opposite actually.” Haley said, “we were kidnapped by my driver.”

“Uh-huh and why were you kidnapped?” Leonardo asked. Was this girl drunk, she certainly looked like it. Her jewelry screamed high class, her appearance, however, said the opposite. Messed up clothes, twigs and leaves in her falling apart hair.

“Let me introduce myself. My name is Haley Bishop, it’s nice to meet you Leonardo.” It never dawned on Raphael how odd that gesture was for a woman do until Haley held her hand out for Leonardo to shake.

Leonardo took it without hesitation, “pleasures all mine—did you say Bishop!”

“Way to announce her presence Leo. We don’t know if the guy is still out there.” Raphael said. “Can you get her home?”

“I have a few horses we can use.” Leonardo went to desk and scribbled down a note for his partner.

“Pass. I’ll say here and play pretend.” Raphael said, making his way around Leonardo’s desk.

Leonardo put a hand on Raphael’s chest, stopping him from sitting, “you’re coming too.”

“Don’t trust me here alone?”

“Frankly? Yes, but I’ll need you to give your statement of tonight’s events once we’re at Miss Bishop’s home.”

“Just one problem, I can’t ride.” Haley folded her lips and looked off somewhere to the side. It was an embarrassing thing for her to admit. All of her friends knew how to ride, but she was never permitted. 

“Why not? Everyone knows how to ride.” Leonardo said, sharing a curious glance with Raphael.

“It isn’t for ladies apparently.”

“She’s riding with you.” Raphael said bluntly at Leonardo.

“Why me?”

“Because you’re the better rider.”

Leonardo sighed, defeated, and approached Haley, “you don’t mind, right?”

“Just don’t get me knocked off.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Leonardo escorted them to the stables behind the station. Two horses rubbed up against each other, the smaller spotted one wasn’t sure of Raphael and gave him attitude when he grabbed her reigns. The solid white one didn’t care about Leonardo and Haley, she followed Leonardo’s directions and was comfortable with two riders on her back.

Haley felt awkward practically sitting in Leonardo’s lap, but it couldn’t be helped. Even if she knew how to ride, it’d be impossible for her to ride side saddle like she’s seen other ladies ride. 

“Should you be leaving your post?” Haley asked as soon as they were on the road.

“It’ll be fine, my partner will be back soon. I left him note where we’ll be.” Leonardo replied, he rested a hand on his leg. “How’d you two end up together or do I want to know?”

“Your brother has been a gentleman the whole night.” Haley said.

“Really? That’s out of character for him.” Leonardo brow rose for a millisecond. “He’s usually causing fights and coming home roughed up.”

“Do I look like someone who he’d fight?”

“Touché.” Leonardo smiled. “He hasn’t said anything to offend you, did he? If he did, I’m sorry.”

“Your brother is very outspoken, but I appreciate that more than you two seem to think.” Haley wanted to lean against him, her back was hurting from sitting so straight.

“Really?”

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“Kind of, yea. Folks like you usually don’t like hearing the truth.” Leonardo said sharply and then mentally slapped himself over the head. “Sorry, that came off rude.”

Haley shook her head, “I don’t mind. I’d rather hear the truth than colorful lies and niceties.”

“Raph would you stop messing around back there!” Leonardo’s horse huffed through her nose at the loudness of his voice. Haley soothed her neck before she knocked them both off.

Haley looked behind them and almost laughed at the site of Raphael’s horse stopping to eat the flowers on the side of the road. Raphael was frowning, but his brow was creased. He had given up trying to get her to move the way he wanted.

“It’s not my fault she doesn’t listen to me.”

“You have to guide her Raph.”

“What do you think—Haley what are you doing?”

Haley had slid off their saddle, walked over to Raphael and his horse and took the reins. She clicked her tongue and the horse followed behind her, shaking her mane and nipped at her skirt. She’s picked a few things or two from watching her friends ride.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your meal, but if you won’t listen to Raphael, then you’ll have to listen to me.” She spoke to the horse as if it were a child.

“This is embarrassing.” Raphael crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yea, it is.” Leonardo agreed, he couldn’t wait to go home and tell his brothers and father what happened. They’d get a huge kick out of it.

Raphael hopped off, “get on and I’ll take the reins.”

“Are you sure?” Haley looked to Leonardo.

The police turtle shrugged. “It’ll look weird otherwise.”

Haley hooked one foot in the stirrup and with a shove from Raphael she was straddling the horse all on her own. She clutched onto the horn for dear life, afraid she’d fall off. She felt off balance, nervous and exhilarated all at once.

“You okay?” Leonardo had back tracked to keep pace with her.

“This is amazing.” Haley patted the mare’s neck.

“You’re a natural.” Leonardo said, “unlike someone else we know.”

“Shaddup.”

***

The rest of their little trip went like that. Back and forth banter between the brothers and Haley being amazed she was on a horse. Maybe she could talk her uncle into letting her take lessons. She could sell it as emergency purposes, not for sport or as a hobby. She may have to ride to get escape again. That made perfect sense in her mind. It was ridiculous she still had to ask permission, she was almost 21. April had all the freedom world, but then again, April’s father wasn’t as strict or controlling. He was a nervous fellow, but April was confident and reassured her father every day of her strength.

Uncle Oliver wouldn’t hear a word she’d have to say about anything.

The realization of tonight’s events didn’t hit her until they were outside her house. She was going to have to explain why she was home so late, on a horse, missing several layers of clothes, dirty and with two mutants. The house itself was crawling with police and on-lookers.

“I think it’s safe to say they no you’re missing.” Raphael said, helping her down.

“Will you two be safe coming in with me?” Haley asked.

Leonardo to his brother who just nodded. He was feeling a little overwhelmed by the vastness of Haley’s situation. “…as…as long as I’m in front we should be fine.”

“That uniform ought to be good for something.” Raphael chuckled, clapping his brother on his shoulder. 

Cops and bystanders alike stared at the trio as they walked up the manicured lawn and brick walk-way. April and Casey were sitting on the front porch swing. The red head looked like she had been crying all night. Casey was consoling her to the best of ability, but he wasn’t the best with his feelings. He was a simple person who had a few loves in his life.

April glanced up, and then again, and shoved passed Casey. “Haley!”

Casey ran into the house just as Leonardo stepped to the side before April knocked him to the ground in excitement and relief.

“Oh my god! Where you have been?” We’ve been so worried about you!” April crushed Haley into a hug.

“It’s a long story, one I would like to tell inside.” Haley rested her hands on her friend’s back and spat out the strands of hair that made it into her mouth.

“Yes, let’s get you inside.”

The girls parted when Uncle Oliver spoke. Haley smiled shyly, but that quickly faded when he glared at the turtle brothers. 

She stepped in his line sight, block the turtles from his misjudged scrutiny. “Uncle, before you judge them, please listen to what I have to say.”

Uncle Oliver sighed, smiling down at her. “Very well. Inside, all of you. You too gentlemen.”

The turtles shared a cautious glance with each other and then followed behind the humans. They were very aware they were inside the lavish brick mansion, gothic revival tower with castle-like parapet and gothic windows. Italianate rounded arch windows, walnut panel foyer, rounded exterior porch. Hand-crafted curved staircase, pocket doors, hardwood floors and original woodwork and built in cabinetry. Four marble fireplaces.

If Raphael remembered right, he heard a few guest say there were ten bedrooms and five bathroom and a brick carriage house in the back. And only two humans lived in the house? No wonder why Haley was so lonely looking. 

Once everyone was comfortable and after Haley was doted on by everyone she began to regale them. She left out some of the parts of hers and Raphael’s conversations of the mutant’s struggles. There were some people in the room who would been extremely angry about her questions. Question her sanity and demand she be locked away. She went on to say how Raphael saved her and got them out of their sticky situation with a cool head.

She finished and sipped her tea like she hadn’t just dropped the biggest piece of gossip. Leonardo finished taking his notes, deciding he’d finish his report back at the station. He felt there was more to the story and he’d ask Raphael about it when he wasn’t in uniform. Whatever it was probably didn’t need to be reported. Hopefully.

Uncle Oliver sized Raphael up, his eyes were unreadable and his mouth was hidden by a hand.

“You saved my niece?”

Raphael wanted so bad to be sarcastic but remembering where he was and who he was with he couldn’t. He pushed down the remarks he wanted to make. “Yes sir.”

Uncle Oliver crossed the room to where Raphael stood against the wall, hiding in the background. He clapped Raphael on the side of his arm and took his right hand in his. The sheepish curve in Uncle Oliver’s smile gave Raphael pause. Something in his gut turned on when the human’s grip was too strong and the gleam in his eyes, Raphael has seen it a hundred times. It was a dark hatred.

“Thank you. Haley is my whole world.” Uncle Oliver said, the words sounding forced in Raphael’s ears. “Sally, get my wallet.”

“Sir I couldn’t.” Raphael said, he looked over at Leonardo suspiciously. Trying to convey how much he did not trust Haley’s uncle.

“Nonsense. I promised an award for my niece’s safe return and an award you shall get.” Uncle Oliver smiled widely.

“To be fair, I didn’t know anything about the reward.” Raphael said.

“That doesn’t matter.” Haley said, still sipping on her tea without a care in the world.

“Why don’t you think of it as compensation for almost being kidnapped.” April suggested, putting another shawl over Haley’s shoulders.

“When you put it like that.” Raphael still wasn’t sure. The pit in his stomach screaming out to run.

“There’s a good man.”

Of course Leonardo and Raphael almost shat a brick when Uncle Oliver was finished. It was almost too much, Raphael wanted to give some back, but the man gave them a hearty laugh and refused. It took some time, but eventually the brothers accepted that they would be leaving the house with enough rent money to last them a couple of months.

Haley insisted on walking Leonardo and Raphael out even though April and her maids wanted to get her to room for a bath. Raphael happened to glance over his shoulder when he felt like someone was glaring daggers into his shell. He was right, the light in Uncle Oliver’s eyes was gone and were now cold and sliver of emptiness.

“Will you be okay?” Raphael asked, turning on his heels to face Haley as soon as they were outside by the horses.

“Haley I’m being—” He was frustrated, he didn’t know how to tell her the dangerous vibe he got from her uncle. Not when he was her only family. It wasn’t his place to put his hands on her biceps, but he didn’t know how to make her hear him. “If you’re ever in trouble come find me on Washington Drive, okay?”

“You mean if I’m ever kidnapped again?” Which the future points to yes.

Smoothed down the sleeves of her borrowed jacket and forced a smile. “You have a twisted sense of humor, you know that?” 

“So I’ve been told.”

Why was this so painful? She didn’t want him to leave and it felt like didn’t to either. They stared at each other, the world going silent around them.

Haley went to touch his arm that had a piece of her skirt around it, but she stopped herself and stepped back and took of his jacket.

“You should go, you have a long ride back.” She gave him a remorseful smile.

“Ride?” He glanced behind his shoulder at the horse who didn’t like him. “Oh, yea, her. That’ll be fun.”

“I think you can manage. You just have to be gentle with her.”

“You’ve only rode a horse once and you think you’re an expert.”

“More of an expert than you.”

Raphael clicked his tongue, “cheeky girl.”

“Will I see you around?” Haley asked quietly.

“If you’re at other parties, maybe.” He replied. “I’ll be seeing yah.”

“Bye.” She whispered and then waved at Leonardo.

Leonardo tipped his head, “stay safe Miss Bishop.”

“You as well.”

***

After the longest bath and sitting by the fire in her room she was beginning to fall asleep in her dark green chaise lounge. She was covered with the blanket her mother made for her while she was pregnant with her only daughter.

Uncle Oliver announced himself before walking in.

“Checking up on me?” Haley asked.

“You’d think after the first few attempts on your life, I’d be used to it.” He replied, smiling down at the floor. “You were lucky today.”

“Yes, very lucky.” Her mind went to Raphael.

Did he get home okay? Was he asleep? Did he tell his family what happened?

“Which is why I say this with a heavy heart.” He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

She grabbed one of his hands and tilted her head up to watch him. “Say what uncle?”

“I’m restricting your outings. No more parties—”

“You can’t be serious?” Haley stood and pushed through the surge of dizziness to face him.

“No more plays, garden visits and no more going over to April’s. She’s more than welcomed her, but I cannot condone going out with her or Mr. Jones anymore.”

Haley rushed him and grabbed her uncle’s collar, “please, don’t do this! Don’t make me more of prisoner. Please, please uncle. Don’t do this!”

“I’ve already lost your mother, I won’t lose you too.” Uncle Oliver grabbed her wrists and pushed them down to her sides.

Haley was crying, but she was glaring daggers up at her uncle. “How long are you going to punish me for their deaths?”

Uncle Oliver sighed, “this isn’t punishment Haley. I’m protecting you.”

Haley put a finger up as a warning. “This. Isn’t. Protection. This is a prison and I’m getting sick of it.”

“It won’t be forever.” He whispered, apologetically.

Haley turned her back to him, “get out.”

“Haley, be reasonable—

“Get out!” She threw a book at him, “get out!”

Uncle Oliver bowed his head, turned on his heel and left the room before she chucked something at him that would actually hurt. Haley heard the door lock behind him and she whipped her head in the direction of her only escape.

“No, no, no, no…” Haley giggled the doorknob and pushed her shoulder into the wood. When the door wouldn’t budge, Haley pounded and screamed. “Let me out!”

“This is for your own good, Haley.” Uncle Oliver said and then disappeared down the hall.

The maids all looked shocked and sympathetic to the shrill cries and things being thrown about in Haley’s room. Uncle Oliver approached them with stern eyes borrowing into his employees.

“I don’t care how much she cries and begs. She is not to be let out of her room until I say so. Am I understood?”

“Yes sir.” They all mumbled, too scared to call him out on his actions.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~! If you have any suggestions or tips I'm more than happy to hear them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley had no idea where she was going, the horse galloped through the crowds of people with a speed it probably hadn’t felt in such a long time. She took a chance and looked over her shoulders to see if she was being followed, but luckily she wasn’t. When Haley started to recognize streets she brought the horse down to a walk so she could get her bearings properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: illegal confinement, misogyny, mention of violence, murder, and theft.
> 
> Word count: 6255
> 
> Author's note: The amount of research I've been doing for this story is slowing everything down. Hopefully I'm done with all that and I can pick everything back up. Thank you for reading and enjoy~!!

Haley sat at her window, her head resting on her arm, a finger tapping softly against the stained glass as she stared down into the garden. It’s been three weeks since her uncle locked her in her room. The only contact she’s had is with April and her maids. She refuses to see her uncle and when she does she throws things at him and shouts.

Her letters are read before they’re sent and her conversations with April were monitored. Telling her is impossible and she was starting to feel desperate. How far of a drop is it to the ground? How many blankets did she need to tie together to make a rope latter? Or could she shove everyone out of the way and make a run for the door? But where could she go where she was safe? April’s and Casey’s was out of the question, their homes would be the first place her uncle would check. Maybe Raphael’s? Could she run that far? Maybe a horse?

She didn’t even know where Raphael technically lived. Haley didn’t know who was having parties thanks to her uncle hoarding all of her mail. It was a high risk chance, one that she wasn’t willing to take.

A knock on a door drew her away from her thoughts, she stared at the door and then returned to plotting out her window. Haley didn’t say anything when her maids walked in and began to work. The two younger ones, Annabeth and Josephine, cleaned up her room, while the older one, Becca, brought out a dress. She hasn’t worn actual clothes in days, lounging in her nightwear almost every day. She ran her hair through her hair but didn’t maintain it like she usually did.

“Tell my uncle I refuse to do whatever he wants.”

“He insists ma’am.” Becca said sweetly.

She was two years older than Haley and was a soft spoken and sweet young lady. Becca was two years older than Haley and was originally brought in to be Haley’s playmate. Becca’s mother was the head maid and one of Haley’s favorites. When she passed away Becca took her place. She was immune to Haley’s recent temper tantrums and saw through her sarcasm. Becca wouldn’t say she pitied Haley, but she knew how miserable she was.

“I don’t care if he insists.” Haley didn’t care if she was acting childish, she was going to make Oliver’s life as miserable as he was making hers.

“Haley…please.” Her maid’s voice was soft and weak, catching Haley off guard.

“What will he do to you if I don’t comply?”

“Best case scenario is that he’ll fire us, which is not ideal. Worse case scenario is he’ll have us whipped, which is also not ideal.”

Haley exhaled loudly and grabbed Becca’s hands underneath the dress, “I understand and I’m sorry.”

“Think nothing of it. Now, get this dress on and let me do something with that hair.”

Haley sucked in air behind her teeth, “does it look bad?”

“Ma’am, it looks like there are several nests in there.” Becca chuckled.

It took two hours to make Haley look presentable. Her hair proved a challenge because of the tangles and knots. She looked like a person in her best dress, her hair was in a low braided bun and a little bit of mascara was used. Just as Becca and her helpers were finishing up there was a knock on the door and one of the girls opened it.

“Is Haley decent?” Oliver’s voice filled the room.

“Yes sir, she is.” Annabeth opened the door all the way and Oliver entered.

He was also dressed in his finest clothes and his hair looked freshly cut. His hair was slicked back in an elegant slope and his face looked freshly shaved when there should have been a fresh new shadow along his jawline. He was a handsome man but wasn’t married. Haley didn’t make any judgements about his bachelor life, but wonder if it was on purpose.

“Haley, glad to see you’re in better spirits.” He smiled, but his eyes and tone screamed sarcasm.

Becca stared at the back of Haley’s head nervously. She could feel the seething rage radiating off of her and was preparing herself to hold her lady back if she had to.

“Uncle.” She bowed her head.

“I have a surprise for you.” He extended his arm towards the door, “lets go the parlor room, shall we?”

“What’s in the parlor room?” Haley asked, taking slow steps.

“Oh you’ll see.”

Haley did not trust the tone in his voice. It made her pulse quicken and her palms sweat. It felt like a set up. Was he sending her to the mad house? Were there orderlies waiting for her? She didn’t see the crazy wagon outside, but what if it was in the back? She has been acting unruly lately, but she felt justified in her actions. But he wouldn’t actually do that, would he?

She was preparing all of her pleas as they entered the parlor room. It was rare for her to be allowed in the room. Oliver hosted his men’s parties in there and smoked and drank up a storm. It was decorated with the heads of animals and dark red furniture. It was an eyesore according to Haley’s fashion sense.

There was a man standing in the middle of the room. His back was turned to them, but he was tall with dark hair, wide shoulders and dressed like all the other rich men. He turned around when he heard them entered. He was the definition of shark features, eyes, nose, and jaw line.

“Hun, let me finally introduce you to my niece.” Oliver ushered her forward.

Hun looked her up and down and smiled when he met her eyes. He looked through her with dead eyes, it sent a chill down her spine.

“She is lovely.” He said to Oliver.

Haley ignored him his blatant rudeness and turns to Oliver. “What is going on here?”

“You haven’t told her the good news, Oliver?” Hun asked.

“Tell me what?”

“No, not yet. I wanted the two of you two meet.” Oliver spoke over her with a smirk.

“Excuse me!” Haley loudly interrupted, “tell me what?”

Hun grabbed her hand, twirled her around to face him, an arm wrapped around her waist. Hun brought her hand to his chest, he kissed her knuckles while looking deeply into her eyes. Another chill ran all the way to her toes and her gut dropped.

“We are getting married.” Hun’s voice was probably meant to sound soothing and attractive, but all it did was make her nauseous.

Haley took a few steps back, slowly withdrawing her hand from his. “N-no. No, I’m not getting married. What are you talking about?”

“He’s telling the truth Haley.” Oliver said. “I figured now would be a good time to tell you. You two should have been married last year, but Hun was out of the country.”

“I don’t believe you.” Haley glared at Oliver.

“Why not?” He rolled his eyes. He was getting sick and tired of her dramatics.

“It’s awfully convenient you’re doing this now.” Haley stomped towards the door.

Oliver grabbed her arm, but she yanked herself free. “Do. Not. Touch. Me.” Haley hissed, “don’t come near me. Don’t speak to me. Get out of my house.”

“This isn’t your house!” Oliver shouted, but quickly reeled himself in, “it belongs to me until you’re married.”

“Is that what you’re after?” Haley glared Oliver down, “you’ve always tried to control me and I let you because you were nice about. You were family. But locking me in my room for own safety? That was a lie. You just want my house, my money. You just want the things my parents left you, don’t you?”

Oliver stumbled back, he wasn’t sure how to address her accusations. All he’s ever done was try to shield her from the world. He knew how harsh it was. A person you love can be gone in a blink of an eyes and he didn’t lose Haley like he lost his precious sister.

“She’s quiet the paranoid one, isn’t she?” Hun broke their heated argument with a coy approach and that made Haley’s blood boil. 

“I’m afraid locking her in her room didn’t help that much. Perhaps you can tame that wild side of hers.” Oliver snickered at his own comment.

Haley’s eyes widened and her face turned red. She couldn’t believe her ears. Oliver was making jokes about her at her own expense and to a stranger no less. She’s never seen him act like this before and it scared her. He’s never talked about her like she was an object or talked about her like she wasn’t in the room. He’s never mentioned Hun before in her life. They spoke to each other like they were best friends and had inside jokes that gave Haley the creeps.

She slowly made her way our of the room while they were talking, she nodded her head at the butler. It looked like she was going to go up the stairs, but she made a sharp right and ran out of the open door. The butler yelled, footsteps stamped after her as she bolted for the carriage house. If they shouted after her she didn’t hear them, her heart was in her ears and her adrenaline pushed her towards the first horse she saw. A black horse that was already hitched up and ready to go.

Climbing on top of the saddle proved to be difficult in her heels and the layers she was wearing. Once she was secured and had the reigns she kicked the horse into high gear. The horse raced pass everyone with the urgency she felt in her heart.

Haley had no idea where she was going, the horse galloped through the crowds of people with a speed it probably hadn’t felt in such a long time. She took a chance and looked over her shoulders to see if she was being followed, but luckily she wasn’t. When Haley started to recognize streets she brought the horse down to a walk so she could get her bearings properly.

She must’ve been close to the downtown area because the clothes and roads weren’t as fine. Some of the humans looked sketchy as she and her horse strode by. They eyed her like she was a piece of meat and the nauseous feelings she got from Hun returned. Some of them whistled at her and called her disgusting names, but she ignored them and nudged her horse to get through the area quicly. Haley hadn’t a clue what she was looking for until she found a small building with the word ‘Police’ painted white over the door.

Hoping no one would steal her horse, she tied her mare off and walked into the building. It was a mutant police box and immediately she felt out of place. Eyes were all on her and when she met them they glared at her or rolled their eyes. Some of them snarled at her and bore their teeth. She was used to people being nice to her face and treating her politely. It was kind of refreshing for her to experience someone not being fake to her face.

Haley held her head high as officers, pedestrians and the ones in cuffs watched her suspiciously. She approached the bar where multiple officers were working behind. A black cat with large green eyes was jotting something down when Haley approached her.

“I’ll be with you in just one moment.” The cat said, not giving her a second glance.

Haley stood there in patient silence with her hands in crossed the front of her, doing her best to keep her eyes forward. When the cat finally looked up, she was shocked to see Haley standing there. She must’ve looked like a mess, her hair had come undone in the middle of her getaway and the tears had stained her face. The little bit of mascara was smeared under her eyes.

“How may I help you ma’am?” She asked.

“I’m looking for an officer. I’m not sure which stations he’s at, but if it’s possible to share that information I would be deeply grateful.” Haley gave the feline her best smile.

“Are you sure you’re in the right place, ma’am?” The cat asked, taking a quick glance around the room at the glares and stares.

“Please, my name is Haley. And yes I’m sure. His name is Leonardo Hamato.” Haley replied.

The cat’s ears twitched at the name, “you’re in luck. This is his station and he’s here today. Officer Azalea, could you fetch Officer Hamato for this young lady.”

“Thank you so much.” Haley beamed at the cat and the ape who rolled his eyes at Haley.

The cat was looking over Haley again, assuming she was a proper lady of high status based on the material of her blue dress. However, the way she was fidgeting with her hands and the nervous way her eyes darted to the door and the area where Azalea had disappeared gave her pause.

“Miss Haley, are you alright?” The cat asked, crossing her arms over the large desk, leaning forward.

“What? Oh yes, I’m perfectly fine. I’m just worried about my horse being stolen.” Haley half lied.

“In front of a police station? I don’t think that’ll happen.” The cat winked at her, making Haley feel at ease.

Unless Haley meant that some other way.

“Oh, I suppose she wouldn’t be, would she?” Haley looked out the window and saw her horse was completely fine and wasn’t being bothered by anyone. “I’m sorry, I didn’t ask you your name.”

“Officer Sprout.” Sprout said.

“What a lovely name. Your eyes do remind me of sprouts. A beautiful green.” Haley rambled.

“Would you like to seat down? You seem a little—”

“You called for me—Haley?” Leonardo rounded the corner and stopped with a squeak on the souls of his shoes. “What are you doing here? Where have you been?”

She felt a great deal of peace hearing Leonardo, granted he looked as if he saw a bloody ghost, but she was happy to see him, nonetheless. Haley’s lips quivered and tears stung her eyes. She walked pathetically towards him and wrapped her arms around him to the best of her ability. She buried her face in his uniform, she tried to get the words out, but they swallowed by shallow sobs. The whole room went quiet and still at the interaction, leaving Leonardo a little bewildered at what to do. Slowly, he brought his arms around the small of her waist and shoulders.

“Haley, what’s going on?” He whispered.

“Officer Hamato, perhaps this is a better conversation to have at your desk.” Sprout said, pointing her pencil at the crowd gawking at them.

“Right, yes boss.” He kept an arm around Haley’s shoulder and lead her through the doors to the hub of busy workers and a clutter of conversations. Leonardo disappeared for a few minutes, returning to her with a glass of water and draped a blanket around her.

“So what’s going on Haley? Raph hasn’t seen you at any parties, your friend April has spoken to him the few times she’s seen him. She said something felt off from your last few visits.” Leonardo said, flipping over the piece of paper, ready to take notes.

Haley took a few deep breaths and held the cup in her lap. “After you and Raphael left and I had some time to myself, my uncle locked me in my room. Claiming it was for my own protection, but that was three weeks ago.”

Leonardo’s blue eyes widened, “he kept you locked up for three weeks?”

“Yes. My letters to April and Casey were read over so I couldn’t tell them what was going on. And I was only allowed to see April, but even those visits were monitored. My uncle said he was doing it because of past kidnapping attempts, but I…”

Haley swallowed hard, but the burning lump in her throat was proving to be difficult.

“Take your time.” Leonardo said softly.

“Then today he let me out, but to meet a man that he said was to be my husband. Which is normal, I’ve never liked that idea, but arranged marriages do happen.” Haley’s gaze darkened, “but they way they spoke about me. It was like I wasn’t in the room, like I was property. And if I had an arranged marriage wouldn’t I have known about it before today? When I could get a word in my uncle and I argued. I got a horrible feeling from the man and my uncle and ran out of the house, got on a horse, got lost, but I found my way here.”

“You rode a horse?” Leonardo cocked an eyebrow, “just that one time and you’re a pro.”

“Leonardo, please, I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to go home. I’m afraid of my uncle.” Haley pleaded with tears streaming down her face.

“Let me talk to my boss and see what we can do, okay?” He grabbed her hand, “just sit tight.”

Haley nodded, staring into her cup of rippling water. She’s never felt so hopeless and safe at the same time.

Leonardo knocked on his Captain’s door, before poking his head in. “Captain?”

“Close the door Leo.” The Captain was a Salamander named Reef and he and Leonardo had a close relationship. He wasn’t just Leonardo’s trainer when he first started at the station house, their relationship went back to Leonardo’s childhood. They lived in the same part of town until Leonardo’s family moved outside the city. He always saw Leonardo taking care of his brothers and father. He treated people fairly, humans and mutants alike. His sense of good and bad weren’t railroaded by the prejudice he faced as a mutant.

He was a rare bird he wanted to be a cop and when Reef suggested that he become a cop the life in Leonardo’s eyes sparked. It also didn’t hurt that Leonardo has had martial arts training since he was a kid.

“Who’s the human at your desk?”

“Remember the report I turned in three weeks ago? The one where my brother was almost taken with a human girl?” Leonardo replied. “That’s her, sir.”

“ _That’s_ the girl?” The Captain stood and went to the window to get a better look of Haley. “Haley Bishop, correct? She’s the heiress of the trading company.”

“Yes, sir.” Leonardo paused, “I think she’s in serious trouble.”

“How do you mean?” Captain Reef crossed his arms over his broad chest, narrowing his eyes quizzically down at his officer.

“Her uncle has kept her locked in her room for three weeks. Her visitations have been monitored, her letters to her friends are read over…Reef, by all definition this is kidnapping.” Leonardo explained.

“Donatello leant you his law books, didn’t he? You are right, it’s unlawful confinement.” Reef agreed, “but it’s a human matter and she’s out of our jurisdiction.”

“Reef, I don’t think her people will see it as kidnapping. Their ways are different. They’ll just see a girl running away from a marriage she doesn’t want.”

“Humans have such weird customs. Did she say what her possible groom’s name was?”

“No, I didn’t ask.”

“Bring her in here.” Reef said, going back to his chair.

“Haley.” Leonardo poked his head out and motioned for Haley to come in the room. “Haley, this is Captain Reef.”

“Hello.” Haley tilted her head in the Captain’s direction. 

“Hello Miss Bishop. Please, have a seat.” Reef pointed to the chair in front of his desk. He wasn’t sure her dress would fit in the small seat, but she made it work by sitting on the edge of it with her back straight. “Leo has told me of your situation. Before I tell you my opinion, I just have one question.”

“Okay.”

“What’s the name of the man you’re supposedly marrying.” Reef crossed his hands on his desk.

Haley’s brows knitted together, thinking back to an hour ago. It was such a whirlwind of a conversation, she almost forgot the name entirely. “It was an odd name. Hun, it was Hun.”

Reef’s entire body shifted to Leonardo in lightning speed, who was just as equally surprised. She assumed they were having a telepathic conversation because their reactions bounced off each other with the proper reactions.

“What? What is it?” Haley asked.

“She can’t go back Reef.” Leonardo said.

“You’re right, she can’t.”

“Excuse me, but what is happening?” Haley asked.

“Haley.” Leonardo knelt beside her, “Hun is a suspect on several counts of grand theft larceny, assault, murder and has ties to the biggest gang in New York.”

Haley’s face paled and her shoulders slumped. “Why would my uncle know someone like him? Why would he marry me off to someone like that? What gang?”

“Our main priority, right now, Miss Bishop, is to make sure you’re safe. And keep you safe.” Reef interjected before Leonardo could reply. “I’ll get word to station house in your jurisdiction and let them know you’re safe and that your whereabouts are to be kept a secret.”

“Do we have any safe houses available?” Leonardo asked.

“Yes, but she’ll be safe with your family.” 

“Oh no, I couldn’t. That would be asking too much.” Haley stood and went to Leonardo.

“It’ll be fine. There’s plenty of room for you.” Leonardo waved the notion away, staring down at her tenderly. “Besides, it’ll be fun to have a girl around the house.”

“Take the rest of the day off to get her settled in.” Reef said a then took a second glance at her dress. “But you might want to do something about that dress. She’s already sticking out too much.”

“The lost and found in the locker room should have something. So long as you don’t mind wearing pants.”

“I’ve always wanted to wear pants.” Haley beamed, her voice sounded light and bell like.

The officers laughed at her joke. Leonardo put his hands on her shoulders and shoved her out the door, “thanks Captain!”

“Don’t mention it.”

Haley stood by the door while Leonardo scoured the locker room’s large box of random articles of clothing.

“The point is to make you blend in without making it too obvious.” He lifted a pair of pants, pulled them apart and realized they were four times bigger than she was. He put them back and continued to dig. “It won’t be pretty, but this should do the trick.”

He handed over the articles of clothing, but Haley didn’t register the weight of them. She stood there with a dazed looked.

“Haley? You okay?”

Her head shook to the sound of her name, “what?”

“Are you okay?” Leonardo asked.

“Oh. Yes, I’m fine.” Haley went behind a wall of lockers while Leonardo stood guard. “Leo, I hate to ask you this, but I need your assistance.”

“What is it?” Leonardo covered his eyes just in case Haley wasn’t decent.

“It’s my laces, I can’t reach them. If you could just loosen them I can handle the rest.” Her hands arms were stretched behind her back, but her hands flapped at the dangling string that was just out of reach.

“Oh sure, that’s no problem.” Leonardo uncovered his eyes and went to work on the lilac colored ribbon. “How can you breathe in these things?”

“My maid, Becca, she makes sure they’re not too tight so I don’t faint.” She felt the material loosen and a sickening thought occurred to her. “My maids, they’ll be punished. And what about April and Casey?”

“Lets get you safe first and then we can think about all that.” Leonardo reassured her. “Get dressed before someone walks in on us.”

“Why, Leonardo, are you insinuating that we’re up to no good?” Haley smirked at him over her bare shoulder.

“Just…just get changed, please.”

Leonardo leaned against the locker with his arms crossed over his chest. Every time an article of clothing fell, Leonardo inhaled deeply. He didn’t want to imagine what Haley looked like nude, that was inappropriate. He was an officer of the law helping a citizen in distress. Not only was it unethical career wise, but it was deemed wrong in society. On both sides. 

“I must say, wearing pants is quiet freeing.” Haley said turning the corner. “It’ll be so much easier to move.”

“The girls around here also don’t wear four layers of skirt, but it’ll do for now.” Leonardo said.

“What should we do with these?” Haley motioned to the lumpy materials in her arms. “They should fetch a nice price if we sell them.”

“They’ll be to recognizable in the shops. For right now, we’ll just leave in the bottom of the box.”

They hid her clothes and Leonardo turned to her to give her one last look over. Haley looked so different in men’s clothing and her hair loose around her shoulders. They went to his desk and he gave her his hat to wear. It was too big for her small head, but it hid her face from prying eyes.

Her horse was still there, nibbling on the grass besides the station. Getting up on the mare’s back was easier in pants and regular shoes. She followed behind Leonardo’s horse, keeping herself aware of her surrounding. Hopefully, no one would recognize her in these clothes.

The city was behind them when the road turned into a worn dirt path.

“Where do you live?” Haley was looking all around her, besides her garden she had never seen so many trees and wildflowers.

“Outside the city, but it’s not far. My father likes the quiet.” Leonardo replied, backing his horse up to besides her. “Plus, no one will wonder why there are horses around.”

“How does Raphael get around if he doesn’t like horses?” Haley asked, petting the side of her mare’s neck.

“He walks or runs. It depends if he’s running late.” Leonardo replied.

They came up on the house, a two story building with a small front porch. There was a barn in the back, with a couple of fenced in areas. There were four horses inside one and pigs in the other. Looking around the area there were a few cows roaming about and the chickens were loose.

“Mikey must’ve forgotten to lock the chicken coop.” Leonardo swung his legs over and guided their horses to the other horses.

Haley watched as Leonardo undid their saddles and left them on the wooden post to put away later. She followed him inside the house quietly and a little nervous. 

“Hello?” Leonardo called out and was met with a door swinging open and someone barreling down the stairs.

“Leo! You’re home early!” A new turtle wearing an orange mask greeted his brother with a bright smile. Soon, another turtle and a tall rat walked in to greet them.

“Reef didn’t send you home because you mad him mad again, did you?” The purple masked turtle asked.

“No, I didn’t make him mad, this time. But he did send me home.” Leonardo stood to the side to make Haley appear to them.

The three of them glimpsed at one another, then to Leonardo and then finally to Haley.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Haley’s words scrambled together, “my name is Haley Bishop and, uh, hm, Leonardo, how do we explain this?”

“We can talk about that later. She needs our protection.” Leonardo said, looking at his father straight in the eyes. Another telepathic conversation shared with intense staring.

“Very well. You’re welcomed here Miss Bishop.” The rat said, “my name is Splinter.”

“Or dad. You can call him dad too. I’m Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey.” The orange masked smile was contagious, Haley couldn’t help but smile at him.

“I’ve heard of you from Miss O’Neil.” The purple one stood forward, “I work with her father at the university. My name is Donatello.”

“Or Don or Donnie.” Michelangelo interrupted.

“Haley. It’s lovely to meet all of you, I heard a lot about you from your brothers.” Haley bowed her head again.

“Brothers?” Michelangelo tilted his head with curiosity. “Oh you mean Leo and Raph. You’ve already met Raph?”

“Yes she has and it’s a long story. That can wait for tonight when Raph gets back.” Leonardo hooked his arm around his little brother’s neck. “Haley has had a long day, how about you play host and show her around and then to the spare room.”

“Sounds good!”

Michelangelo didn’t hesitate to grab Haley’s hand and drag her around the house. He showed her each room one by one: the family room, the kitchen, the entry way where they all met. Then outside where he corralled all the chickens into the coop and latched the door shut, shaking the door for good meaure. The horses and their names.

“Does your horse have a name?” He asked.

“I don’t know for sure, but you can name her if you want.” Haley said.

Michelangelo thought for a moment, “she looks like an Adele to me.”

“That’s a lovely name. It’s probably better than the one she already has.” Haley agreed. “Do the cows have names?”

“They do, but you can meet them later since they’re all over the place.” Michelangelo held her hand while they went back inside and up the stairs.

All of their rooms were upstairs, along with the bathroom. Her room was much smaller than what she was used to, but it had a bed and that’s all she cared about.

“Leo says you should rest up, so make yourself at home.” Michelangelo was a crack away closing the door before he poked his head out. “If you need anything to room to the left is mine.”

“Thank you Mikey.” Haley dipped as she sat on the bed. “I’m sorry for all the trouble I’m causing.”

“If Leo brought you here, then it’s the trouble troubling you. If that makes sense.”

Haley giggled, “it does.”

“Where is she?” A deep voice from below stirred Haley awake.

When did she fall asleep? When she fluffed the pillow under her head it was still a cloudless, sunny day. Now, the sky was pitch black and the clouds were gathering in dark bunches. A storm was brewing.

“She’s upstairs sleeping.” Another voice spoke, it sounded like Leonardo.

“Haley’s been asleep for hours.” She could hear Michelangelo’s voice perfectly. He either couldn’t whisper or didn’t care to. He wanted to be heard. “Should we wake her? She has to be hungry.”

“Let her sleep Mikey.”

Donatello. He knew April. Maybe he could pass along a letter to her?

“If what Leonardo says is true, then she is in grave danger.” Splinter spoke, she could hear the concern behind his stern words. “She can stay for as long as she needs.”

Haley crawled out of bed and as soon as her door loudly creaked open their conversation stopped. She hadn’t bothered with her shoes, they didn’t fit and that felt like a hazard going down the stairs. Raphael met her at the bottom with an unreadable face.

“Leo said you rode a horse all the way to his station. Pretty ballsy for a rich lady.” Raphael said.

“I didn’t have much of a choice.” Haley said, bouncing on her feet after the last step. 

“Where’d you get the clothes?” He pointed to the pants that were obviously too big and long.

“The lost and found from Leonardo’s work.” Haley replied. “Why? They don’t suit me?”

Raphael chuckled, “if it weren’t for that hair you could pass as a boy. Come on, Mikey’s got supper on.”

Haley felt awkward walking into the small dining room. She felt very out of place and very much in the spotlight. She wasn’t used to eating in front of people, all of her meals were taken in her rooms. But when the smell wafted into the room her stomach loudly spoke. Leonardo pulled a chair out in between him and Raphael.

“It’s not a seven course meal, but—”

Haley put her hand on Raphael’s and smiled up at him. “It’s fine, believe me.”

“Lady’s first.” Michelangelo put a bowl down in front of her.

Beef stew with potatoes and carrots both smelled and looked better than any seven course meal she’s eaten. There was bread in the middle of the table, along with a jar or milk. She wanted to forgo all of her manners and just dive in, but she held back and ate like she was trained. Her cheeks warmed at she bit into the tender meat and her stomach growled for more.

“How is it?” Michelangelo asked with expecting eyes.

“This is the best thing I have ever eaten in my life.” Haley said with a pocket of food in cheek.

“And you were worried.” Raphael teased his brother.

“Making stew isn’t my specialty. _You_ were supposed to make dinner.” Michelangelo poked his spoon at Raphael.

“I don’t know how to cook.” Haley happily said, a smile plastered on her face as she munched on the stew.

Everyone just looked at her in silence before breaking out in laughter.

“What else can’t you do?” Raphael asked.

“Raph.” Leonardo warned.

“No, no, this is interesting.” Donatello encouraged.

Haley took a few more bites before dabbing her mouth. “It might be easier to list what I can do. I can sew, needle point, play the piano and violin, speak four languages and stare out the window when I’m bored.”

“You can also ride a horse.” Leonardo added with a tiny quirk at the end of his lips.

“That’s a new skill, it hasn’t been refined.” Haley agreed, “but I’ll get there.”

“You can’t be any worse than Raph.” Donatello said.

“I’ve seen him ride or lack of riding.” Haley said.

“Oh I like her.” Donatello nudged his elbow into Michelangelo’s arm.

“Yea, yea, I get it. I suck at riding a horse. Big whoop.” Raphael pouted as he chewed.

“Don’t worry, I can give you a few pointers.” Haley teased.

“You’re hilarious.”

Haley insisted she help with the cleanup. She followed Donatello’s lead and learned quickly, getting them done in half the time.

“In the morning we’ll take you into town to get you proper clothes.” Raphael said.

“What’s wrong with my pants?” Haley pulled at the material.

“Not your color.” He said, rolling his back against the wall and disappeared down the hall.

Haley followed after him with the strings of mischief pulling at her fingers. “What is my color then?”

“Not beige.” Raphael steeled my expression, but that didn’t stop the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“Please tell me, then. Is it red?”

Like the red she wore the night they met. It was more of a dark red, like a pool of thick of blood. Bright red was worn by the women who worked in the brothels and seduced the men walking home. He looked down at Haley, she was expecting an answer with her bright eyes.

“Maybe purple.” He said underneath his breath.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quiet catch that.” Haley put a hand to her ear.

“Purple, I said purple would look good on you.” Raphael said more confidently, “maybe blue.”

“Aw look guys, Raph is blushing.” Michelangelo was bounding down the stairs.

“I’m not blushing.”

“You know, I think you’re right Mikey, he is blushing.” Haley poked his cheek.

Raphael grabbed her hand and shoved it down. “I don’t blush.”

“Come on, stop teasing him.” Leonardo said, stepping between them. “It’s late we should all go to bed.”

“Aw but Leo.” Michelangelo whined, hanging on the oldest.

“He’s right Mikey. You have to get up early for the bakery tomorrow.” Donatello said from the top floor. He was leaning on the railing with a book in one hand.

Michelangelo groaned as he slumped his way back up the stairs. Haley and Leonardo were following him when she heard the front door snap shut behind Raphael. 

“Where’s he going?” Haley whispered.

“To check the barn doors and gates. Unlike someone and with chicken coop.” Leonardo said accusingly.

“Hey, I got them back in their coop. Haley is a witness.” Michelangelo turned on his heels, “didn’t I Haley?”

“Yes he did and he named my horse.” Haley defended the younger, patting his head as she walked by. Is this what it was like to have siblings? She rather enjoyed it.

She was sitting on the floor against her bed, brushing her hair through with her fingers. After an eventful night of talking with everyone she was too excited to go to bed, even though her body craved for the mattress. There was a soft knock on the door. She sat there for a minute, waiting for them to enter, but remembered Becca or another maid wasn’t there to answer it.

Haley opened the door to Splinter standing there with a folded white material in his paws.

“I thought, perhaps, sleeping in this would be more comfortable for you.” He said.

Haley softly smiled at the gesture. “Thank you so much for everything you’re doing for me.”

“Please, do not mention it. You have treated my family with respect and kindness.” Splinter bowed his head. “Off to bed, we have much to do tomorrow.”

“Thank you, again.”

“Sleep well Haley.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not that I don’t like Splinter’s company, but I’ll get bored without something to do. So if there’s anything I can do, please let me know. I can’t cook, but I can at least feed the animals or something.”  
> Donatello sighed deeply out of his mouth. He took in the determination set in her jaw, the stubbornness in her eyes. He scratched the back of his head, “little things, I don’t want or need Leo and Raph breathing down my neck. You said you can sew, right?”  
> Haley nodded, excitement brightening her eyes.  
>  “We have clothes and blankets that need mending. If you ask Splinter nicely, I’m sure he would be happy to teach you how to ride Adele. He taught all of us, well he tried to teach Raph.” Donatello continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please pay attention to this chapter's trigger warnings.
> 
> Trigger warnings: women disappearing, death, mental abuse, physical abuse, arranged marriage and starvation. 
> 
> If I missed anything please let me know so I can add it to the list. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy~!! Comments are appreciated~!!

Donatello entered the small office. He was about to greet Mr. O’Neil but stopped when the older man’s desk was guarded by two men. Their backs turned to him, but he could tell by their stiff black uniforms they were constables. One of the men noticed him, narrowed his eyes at him before returning his attention back to the older man in front of him.

“If you hear anything, let us know.” The officer was polite, but it was a demand.

“And I’ll tell you the same thing I told the other officers and Mr. Bishop. My daughter and I don’t know where Haley is. And if we did, we wouldn’t tell anyone.”

Hearing the protective malice in Mr. O’Neil’s voice surprised Donatello. He was an easy man to get along with—understanding, gentle and warm. He always spoke with patience and kindness. Haley told him that April’s father wasn’t a fan of her uncle and she wasn’t kidding. When he asked her why, she couldn’t give him a straight answer.

Donatello put his bag on his organized desk and watched as Mr. O’Neil ran his hands over his face, rubbing into his eyes, his temples.

“Is everything alright?” Donatello asked, testing the waters.

“My daughter’s friend ran away yesterday and hasn’t been found.” Mr. O’Neil sighed, “If I’m being honesty, I’m happy about it.”

“That’s an odd thing to say.”

“If you knew who Oliver Bishop was, you’d agree.”

Donatello slid an envelope out of his jacket pocket and against the wood of Mr. O’Neil’s desk. The front of the paper was blank. There was no insignia or identifying mark of who it could be from.

“This is for your daughter, from Mud Pie.” Donatello calmly explained.

Mr. O’Neil’s eyes snapped to attention at the use of Haley’s childhood nickname. He looked around the room as if the police officers were still in the room, but the door was shut and the blinds were shut to block the sun’s heat.

“Where is she?” Mr. O’Neil whispered.

“It’s better you don’t know, but she’s safe.” Donatello said, “she’s being taken care of.”

Mr. O’Neil withdrew a sigh of relief. “That girl. She’s always been a will of fire.”

There was pride in his voice, as if he were speaking of his own kin.

“My wife and Elizabeth, Haley’s mother, were very close. They were practically sisters. A few months after April was born, my wife died from tuberculosis. Elizabeth was devastated and took us in until I could get back on my feet. Then Haley’s parents a few years later. Since Haley didn’t have any nearby relatives, I offered to take her in. Her house remain, waiting for her when she became of age, but then her uncle swooped in and took her away.”

“May I ask why you don’t like him.” Donatello asked, returning to his desk. They had a class to teach in a few minutes, they would be late if they didn’t leave now.

“He’s not a good man. He’s never been a good man.”

Mr. O’Neil left it at that. Leaving all that he knew unsaid. Their day began after he locked the letter away.

* * *

“Can I admit something?” Haley asked.

She, Raphael, and Leonardo were walking into town. Haley was cloaked, a heavy material made for winter that absolutely made her stick out more. It was Leonardo’s decision, just in case, but Raphael muttered paranoia under his breath, making Haley quietly laugh. She was sweltering underneath her hood, sweat beaded down her temple. She was pretty sure she could walk around naked and no one would care. At least she wouldn’t be hot.

“What is it?” Leonardo answered.

“I hate shopping.” She was sticking close to Leonardo, her smooth hand clutching his sleeve.

Raphael scoffed, “seriously?”

“For a number of reasons.” Haley was bumped into and was shoved into Leonardo.

His smile was lopsided, he wrapped a protective arm around her and drew her close.

“The top one being?” Leonardo asked.

“Being fawned over.” Haley admitted.

“You won’t feel that way where we’re going. Not from her.” Raphael said.

“Her?” Haley looked between the brothers.

“Leonardo’s old flame.” Raphael teased.

“Shaddup.”

Leonardo blushing peeked Haley’s interest.

“Oh?” The simple word was laced with his undoing. A simple note of taunting and teasing.

Raphael picked up on her energy and his smile grew wider.

“What’s her name?”

“Karai.” The red tint of Leonardo’s face deepened.

“Were you two serious?”

“Oh look, we’re here.” Leonardo coughed.

Raphael and Haley snickered together as they entered the shop. A rainbow of fabrics assaulted their eyes, another wall blinded them with sparkling jewelry and hair trinkets. There were a few mutant females shopping around. Humans were there too and Haley simultaneously pulled the hood over her face and hid behind the brothers. An attendant approached them, a pleasant smile plastered on her face.

“How can I help you gentlemen today?” Haley couldn’t see over this shoulders, but she sounded young, her words were practiced and soothing. 

“We’re here to see Karai.” Leonardo blushed when he heard Raphael and Haley giggle behind him.

“Follow me then.” She said politely, leading them further into the shop. Behind what Haley guessed was for employees only.

In the middle of the room was a large table, littered with sewing projects, designs, and push pins and empty cups of tea stained cups. Sitting in the middle of the table was a girl with a short black hair, cut in a sharp line down her chin. Her skin was stark white against the dark clothing she wore.

“Karai.” Leonardo greeted, an amused smile on his face.

Her ears twitched at the sound of her voice, her eyes were large, light green—almost yellow—surrounding her ocean black eyes. Her features were sharp like a deadly knife. She looked human until her tongue slithered at the corner of her mouth. It was forked and her K9s were actual fangs. She was a snake. A beautiful viper, no doubt to be laced with venom.

“Leo.” Karai drawled. A mischievous glint in her eyes. She got to her feet and tiptoed to him, hooking her arms around his neck.

Haley could see how good they were together. Leonardo was kind of a stiff, even surrounded by his brothers. Karai gave off a mischievous and adventurous energy. A land and water reptile.

Karai peaked over Leonardo’s shoulder to Haley. She looked Haley up and down, taking in the things she was wearing. Nodded over to Raphael who stood in front of the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Another stray Leo?” She asked. “Why is she wearing that ghastly thing?”

“Because of whom she is.” Leonardo nodded to Haley and hesitantly she uncloaked herself.

“By the maker, Leo.” Karai separated from Leonardo and approached Haley. “What have you gotten yourself into girl?”

“In a world of trouble.”

“Karai, Haley. Haley, Karai.” Raphael introduced quickly. “She needs clothes.”

“I can see that.” Karai motioned to the dirty and over large clothes. “Leave her with me. Shini.”

A girl dressed in a form fitting black dress, with long black sleeves, capped with laced gloves. Her hair was long and inky black and large yellow eyes. Unlike Karai, her features were soft and delicate. She reminded Haley of a black cat. “What’s up?”

“Haley needs a bath and can you get her measurements.” Karai motioned to Haley who looked and felt like a brown paper bag compared to the ladies in front of her.

“Do I smell?” Haley asked leaning towards Raphael.

“Sort of.” He made a show of wrinkling his snout.

“Don’t worry. We’ll get you all cleaned up and feeling like a woman again.” Shini smiled.

“Oh good because there are places I didn’t know I could sweat in.” Haley whispered in Shini’s ear making the girl giggle.

Leonardo and Raphael watched as Karai gathered various colors of skirts and shoes.

“Don’t go too crazy Karai. She has to blend in, not draw attention.” Leonardo said, “she also doesn’t have a lot of closet space.”

“You sure know your way to a woman’s heart Leo.” Raphael said.

“Oh trust me, he does.” Karai winked at the older brother, making him blush intensely.

“Gross.” Raphael rolled his eyes. “But you get where we’re coming from, right?”

“You’re no fun you know that.” Karai pouted, swaying her hips as she went back to her table. “So what did she do to warrant your family’s protection?”

“She hasn’t done anything.” Raphael replied. “She just has rotten luck.”

Shini walked in with a piece of paper marked with numbers. Karai looked it over and then again.

“Is this right?” Karai asked, her brow furrowing.

The boys were silent and confused.

“I doubled checked my numbers. She is very tiny.”

“Like malnourished tiny?” Leonardo interrupted.

“I think so, but I’m no doctor.” Shini replied.

Karai watched the boys as they looked at each other. “Who is this girl?”

Raphael sighed, turned to the door, and locked it. Raphael told them how he met Haley, how they were almost kidnapped and how they still don’t know who was behind that. Leonardo explained the day Haley appeared at his station house yesterday.

“You still have your ears pretty close to the ground, right?” Leonardo asked, approaching her table, palms flat on the surface.

“Always.” Karai cooed.

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about Hun and his Purple Dragons, would you?” Leonardo asked.

Shini and Karai eyed each other. Leonardo dug in his pocket and plopped a small bag full of coins on the table in front Karai. Her tongue hissed out as she weighed the purse in one hand.

“Hun and the Purple Dragons have been expanding their territory into the upper part of the state. They still keep a foot in the unsavory parts, but there’s not a whole lot of profit for them here.”

“Unless they’re going after protection money.” Shini added, her arms crossing over her supple breasts.

“Have you they come to you for protection money?” Raphael asked.

“No. They’re too afraid.” Karai smiled, showing off her fangs.

“Hey Shini.” Haley called out meekly.

“That’s my queue. Excuse me boys.” Shini disappeared, taking a few article of clothing with her.

“What else can you tell us?” Leonardo asked.

Karai sorted through the material she had, setting aside the ones for Haley, She threw in a few fragrances because why should she live with boys and smell like them too?

Karai mulled over the information she had, her normal teeth chewing on the inside of her cheek. “Brawls and pickpocketing scores have skyrocketed. More and more watchman are dying because they’re at the wrong place at the wrong time. Women, human and mutant alike, are being taken. Some are never seen again and some are returned broken.”

Leonardo knew all of this of course, but Raphael didn’t. He was staring into space with sickened wide eyes. “Do you know which gangs are responsible?”

“The Purple Dragons and…The Foot.” Karai said slowly.

If they had been holding something, the object would have clattered to the floor. But before either of them could press Karai for more information the door creaked open and Shini walked through before Haley appeared in the threshold.

She was wearing a white button down blouse, puffy sleeves capped at her wrists. The blouse tucked itself into the blue skirt where they met at the dip of her hips. Her hair was half up, half down, braids tied together in a bun. Her brown hair was damp and wavy. She looked more at ease, more like herself in simple clothing.

“Feel better?” Leonardo asked, a soft smile on his lips.

“Much better.” Haley turned to Karai and Shini, “thank you so much.”

“Don’t mention it.” Karai smirked, her shining black orbs fleeting over to Raphael who’s mouth hung open slightly. Raphael caught himself, shifted his shoulders and then closed his mouth before Haley caught him. Shini gave him the bags of her clothes and other things she had snuck in before Karai noticed. Before they left the shop Shini hugged Haley, Karai tensed at the embrace, but when Haley returned the notion she eased back into her chair.

“She’s…odd.” Karai muttered to Leonardo.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Leonardo agreed.

* * *

Haley put her clothes away, lining the fragrances along the small table that was put in her room while they were away. Shini had given her a brush and lady things that she hadn’t even thought of. She had no idea how long she’d be away from her home and it had never occurred to her that she’d need those unmentionable things. How long would she be away? Would her home finally be hers or would she have to marry it off to a husband. If it wasn’t so looked down upon she’d become a spinster who hid away from polite society.

She could hear Splinter downstairs rummaging around, water ran and then it was off. Leonardo left for his shift a few minutes after they returned and Raphael hadn’t come back with them. He said he had to go to a job uptown and wouldn’t be home until after dinner. Haley was alone in her room with her thoughts engulfing her, bubbling her anxiety. She peered out the window, to the barn and forest behind it.

Every footstep below her sent lightning through her blood. She steeled her thoughts, forcing herself remember she wasn’t in her abducted home. She wasn’t confined to her room, her door wasn’t locked. Oliver wasn’t here, but she could still smell his musky cologne. She could hear his voice, controlling her with his words, giving her lame excuses.

A knock rattled her out of her thoughts. She swiped her hands under her eyes and then to her temple to smooth out her hair. She took a few breaths before approaching the door and swung the door open calmly. Splinter startled her because he was so tall. He had at least three heads on Oliver, it was intimidating. Whatever anxiety and fear she was feeling melted away in his presence.

“Would you care to join me for some tea?” Splinter asked.

“That would be lovely, yes.”

Haley followed behind him, careful not step on his long tail. In the kitchen were two cups, steam rising and cheese and cracker were in a separate plate. She sat across from him and warmed her hands around the cup. The scent was light and earthy.

“Are you settling in alright?” There was hesitation in Splinter’s voice. It wasn’t an awkward question and he wasn’t prying. He was concerned.

“It’s a change, but a good change.” Haley paused, searching her words carefully. “I thought I’d find the noise overwhelming, but I’ve found everything comforting.”

“My sons can get loud, I even have a hard time being in the same room as them.” Splinter said into his cup with a soft smile. “They can be a handful, but they mean well.”

“I can only imagine what they were like as children.”

Haley almost didn’t want to. They were rowdy last night, but they felt like they were a four out of ten last night. But as kids? They probably remained at a 10 at all times until Splinter snapped at them.

“They were…exhausting.” Splinter sighed through his nose at the memory. “I remember falling asleep faster than them some nights.”

“Did you raise them on your own?” Haley asked.

Splinter nodded, “I did. It was challenging, but I would not change anything. Taking them in was the best thing I have ever done for us.”

“You took them in?” Haley leaned in.

“I found them on a cold and rainy afternoon. They were huddled close together. I don’t know if you know this, but turtles are susceptible to the cold and the boys are no different. Winter is a dangerous time for them. I could not leave them there to die. I brought them home and we haven’t looked back.”

There was something Splinter’s voice that brought Haley close to tears. He looked so lonely remembering a life before the brothers. The light returned to his eyes as he continued speaking, recounting all the trouble and touching moments he had with his sons. They laughed when he recounted the embarrassing moments, Haley promised to not tell on him to his sons.

“How many people have you sheltered here?” Haley asked, remembering the brothers had mention their house has been open to guests before. Even Karai called her a stray.

“We’ve housed travelers, friends of the boys, and people in need of help. Like you.” Splinter said.

“Like me?” Haley cocked her head at the statement.

“You’re not the first person we’ve given our protection.” Splinter explained softly, “granted your particular situation is dire and dangerous, but we’ve sheltered many who ran away from horrible scenarios.”

Haley considered him, his tone, and words carefully. “If you had told me three months ago that my uncle would hurt me I would have laughed. But now, I don’t know, it seems unreal. I’ve been thinking about the past and I’ve come to realize he’s been hurting me for a long time. Isolating me from my friends, controlling what I eat and how I dress. Keeping me from learning things that would keep me depending on him.”

“Trying to marry you off to a gang leader.” Splinter said. “Your human customs are strange.”

“You don’t marry off your women?” Haley asked.

“No. We don’t see marriage as a tool for social climbing.” Splinter said, putting his empty cup down. “We love for love and nothing more.”

“I’m jealous.” Haley shivered at the memory of Hun’s sly smirk and they way he looked her up and down like she were a meal. She knew girls in a loveless marriages and they’re used to bear children and money. Some had to cover their bruise with a cake of foundation or give a weak excuse for the discoloration.

Would she be able to return to her life once this ordeal was over? Would she want to?

The front door snapping shut made her jump in her seat. Splinter looked over her head and watched as Donatello walked towards them. Excitement turned her stomach, she hoped the letter she asked Donatello to give to Mr. O’Neil was delivered safely.

“You’re home so soon Donatello?” Splinter asked.

Donatello sighed, retrieving a cup to pour himself some tea. “Mr. O’Neil has meetings for the rest of the day and I finished grading papers before I left.”

“I see. Rest for awhile and perhaps you can show Haley how to operate your feeding invention.” Splinter suggested.

“Hm?” Donatello looked over and took in her clothes and her washed appearance. “How did you like Karai and Shini?”

“They were fun, interesting, but fun.” Haley replied.

“How was Leo?”

The smirk tugging on both of their lips was indication that they all thought Leonardo’s relationship with Karai was amusing.

“Flustered is a good word to describe him.” Haley recounted the way Karai clung to Leonardo before they were introduced. “Are you sure those two aren’t seeing each other anymore?”

“Why? Was Karai all over him?” Donatello asked, smiling

“Yes.”

“That’s just how Karai is. Before Leonardo, not a lot of people approached her because of what she is. Not even mutants. They were afraid of her, us included, but when we saw how she was with Leo we realized she was just like us.” Donatello explained. “She’s easy to get along with and likes to tease.”

“And Shini, what is she? She reminds me of a cat.” Haley peered into her cup.

“I don’t know. I don’t think anyone does, but she is quiet the character.” Donatello stood for the table, rinsed his cup, and set it aside to dry. “Oh that reminds me.”

Splinter and Haley watched as Donatello pulled out a piece of paper and slid it across the table to Haley.

“It’s not from Miss O’Neil, but her father. He won’t be able to give her your letter until tonight, but he wanted you to have something.” Donatello said gently. “I shouldn’t tell you this until we speak with Leonardo, but there’s a chance your friends are being followed by the police.”

Splinter’s ears twitched, “what makes you think that Donatello?”

“Observation. We were being followed all over campus today and this morning there were two officers speaking with Mr. O’Neil.” Donatello said.

“Do they suspect they think they’re hiding me? Or know where I am?” Haley asked, standing, and stepped away from the table.

“I didn’t get the impression that they knew anything, but they are still looking. For right now, I think it’s wise to hold off on any meetings for all of you. It’s a matter of safety and—” 

Haley placed a hand on Donatello’s shoulder, “I understand and I’m sure April will too. Thank you for delivering my letter.” 

She cleaned her cup and set it aside Donatello’s. As she was leaving the kitchen Donatello called out to her.

“Why Mud Pie?” He asked, making Splinter chortle into his cup.

“Excuse me?” Haley asked, tilting her head to the side.

“The name you said to give to Mr. O’Neil, why Mud Pie?” Donatello repeated.

Haley laughed, “it’s a nickname my mother gave me after I shoved a boy’s face in the mud for being mean to April.”

“That sounds like someone we know.” Donatello said and then shifted his gaze to his father. “I think Raphael did that to Leonardo once.”

“Yes, the reason as to why escapes me, but I remember Michelangelo running to me crying because the two were fighting.” Splinter shook his head at the memory.

Haley retreated out the front door to walk around with her letter and to bask in the sunlight.

Donatello turned to his father, his hands on the back of the chair. “Is it just me or is she tiny?”

“I noticed that too.” Splinter set aside his cup. “Haley admitted to me her uncle controlled what she ate.”

“You don’t think he intentionally did that, do you?”

“I believe Haley is becoming aware of just how much her uncle has crippled her.” He stood with his cup in hand and went to the window to watched Haley pace outside with her nose in the letter.

Mr. O’Neil’s handwriting was tiny chicken scratch. How could anyone read it? How could he? She felt bad for Donatello, how long did he have to spend on his notes just because he couldn’t read it? There were words that didn’t belong. In fact most of it didn’t make any sense. In a protest of frustration Haley plopped down on the grass underneath a tree and held the piece of paper inches away from her eyes.

“You’re gonna burn a hole into it.” Donatello said, approaching her.

He had changed out of his suit and into beige slacks and a button down white shirt.

“Is everything alright?” He asked.

“It doesn’t make any sense.” She handed him the letter, pouting.

He read it over, his brow furrowing along the page. “How strange. I didn’t peg Mr. O’Neil being into code.”

“It’s code?” Haley flopped against the grass. “What in the world? Why?”

“He was probably afraid the letter would get intercepted. Leave it with me and I’ll crack it.” Donatello folded it back up and tucked it away in his pocket.

Haley sighed, frustrated, “thank you.”

“C’mon.” Donatello stretched his arm out for her to take. “Accompany me to the barn?”

“Oh right, your feeding thing.” Haley took his hand and he hoisted her up and almost tripped them both up. His experiment proving his hypothesis correct. A girl her age, her height, shouldn’t weigh so little.

Inside the barn were stalls for the horses, pigpens and in one stall there was a little cut out where the chickens were coming and going. Michelangelo must’ve remembered to lock the coop before he left in the morning. The horses were in their respective stalls, including Adele. She approached the opening when she saw Haley coming, nodding her head.

Haley ran her hand along her long nose, scratching in between her eyes. “You look right at home, Adele.”

“She’s probably happy. Carriage horses don’t get to run around a lot.” Donatello said.

He showed her a large contraption towards the back of the barn. It looked like a chimney, but thicker. He pulled on a lever and feed began to rain down into a long tube. She followed it and watched as the horse’s troughs.

“Raph refills their water when he gets back.” Donatello said as he pulled another lever, stopping the food from raining down. “Mikey takes care of the chicken and Leo has the pigs.”

“What about the cows?”

“They belong to another farm, but we let them roam over here for the grass and room. In return they give us milk.” Donatello explained. “It’s a fair exchange.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Haley asked pulling herself away from watching Adele eat.

“You don’t need to do anything.” Donatello was genuinely surprised. “Except maybe keep Splinter company. He’s alone here most of the time.”

“Not that I don’t like Splinter’s company, but I’ll get bored without something to do. So if there’s anything I can do, please let me know. I can’t cook, but I can at least feed the animals or something.”

Donatello sighed deeply out of his mouth. He took in the determination set in her jaw, the stubbornness in her eyes. He scratched the back of his head, “little things, I don’t want or need Leo and Raph breathing down my neck. You said you can sew, right?”

Haley nodded, excitement brightening her eyes.

“We have clothes and blankets that need mending. If you ask Splinter nicely, I’m sure he would be happy to teach you how to ride Adele. He taught all of us, well he tried to teach Raph.” Donatello continued.

“What happened there because Raphael seems like a very capable person.” Haley asked.

“Raph got the gist of the lessons, but his temperament scares the horses.” Donatello laughed, “I think he prefers walking anyway.”

The annoyed clucking of the chickens caught their attention. Peering over the ledge they found a cat swatting at them. Haley entered the stall, picked the cat up and carried her outside. Petting the feline down her spine until her butt rose for scratches. Donatello followed after her.

“That cat hates everyone.” Donatello said in awe.

“Maybe she doesn’t like your temperaments.” Haley let the cat down in a fluid motion. Her eyes caught onto a memory of Karai and Shini. “They’re half breeds, aren’t they?”

“Who?” Donatello cocked his head to the side.

“Karai and Shini. That’s why they look human.” Haley turned to him, hands folded behind her back.

Donatello’s thinned, eyes lowered to the dirt. “Shini? We don’t know. I don’t think she even knows. But Karai? We were all kids when we first met each other. Karai was living on the streets and was hurt a lot because of what she is. She doesn’t know which of her parents is human or mutant. She was abandoned, which happens a lot of half breeds.”

“Awful.” Haley muttered under her breath.

“She was the first person we helped. Splinter was wary of her, scared that she might hurt one of us. But we became fast friends, her and Leo were a little more, but that was later on. Even though she was with us, it didn’t stop the others in town from treating her horribly.”

“They don’t seem that way to me.” Haley said.

“I think everyone realized if they left her alone, then she’d leave them alone. Some of them actual turn to her for help because the Purple Dragons are afraid of her.” Donatello shuttered. “She can be terrifying when she wants.”

“Even snakes are afraid of snakes.” Haley said under her breath.

Donatello smiled to himself, a soft hum escaping his lips. “Well said.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~! Comments are appreciated~!!
> 
> Follow my twt account @ashes_to_the_ for updates and to participate in polls whenever I can't decide how a chapter should go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Haley woke up she had no memory of Raphael being in her room or how she got covered with a very warm blanket. She sat up, her hair going in every direction and she could feel how much of a pain it was going to be to brush out. She stretched out, popping her sternum with a satisfying crack. She felt loose, well rested. When was the last time she felt this good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: none
> 
> Word count: 4,852
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for reading~!!

Raphael didn’t return before dinner or after dinner. In fact, Haley heard him arrive home when the moon was high in the pitch sky. From her window she watched him lock up the barn, walk up to the house while rolling his shoulders and disappeared inside. They had saved some food for him, but that was probably long cold and mushy.

She was back in bed when she heard hushed voices below her room. She sat up in the middle of her bed listening to them. Her knees drawn to her chest and her toes peeking out from the end of the night gown. The voices, Raphael and Splinter’s went on for a few more minutes. She couldn’t make out what they were saying and maybe that’s a good thing. Eavesdropping wasn’t polite.

Her thoughts ventured away from downstairs, swimming in a place of dull noise and emptiness. A faint memory of being woken up by strange noises in the middle of the night. Her mind tricked Haley, making her believe monsters were in her home. She called for her mother and father, but they didn’t come. Instead, one of the maids, dressed in her night gown and cap came to her rescue. She was Becca’s mother and she told the young Haley a story that sent her back to sleep.

She didn’t hear the knock or the door opening or even Raphael whispering her name. It was his gentle touch on her shoulder that snapped her back. She suppressed her scream, but she still flinched, shooing his hand away.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Raphael whispered, “you didn’t answer.”

“I guess I didn’t hear you.” Haley said, her voice dazed and swirling as her mind.

“Yea, guess not.” Raphael quickly looked her over, she looked like she was half asleep. Was she paler than normal or was it because of the moonlight pouring in?

“Are you okay?” He ran the back of his hand over her forehead. She stiffened, her eyes going wide and breath catching in her throat. He could practically see the pulse in her neck jump out of her skin.

“Haley.” Raphael said again softly.

She tilted her head slightly to him, “hm?”

“Are you alright? You look…sick.”

“I’m fine, just tired.” Haley gave him a lazy smile.

“Want me to tell you a story?” Raphael teased, hoping his suggestive taunt would break her funk.

“Depends. Does the knight save the princess in the end?” Haley asked, a little spark returning to her dark eyes.

“No.” Raphael chuckled, using a finger to push her down on the bed and covered her up. He sat on the edge, tucking the fabric under her. “She saves him and herself.”

“She sounds amazing.” Haley yawned.

“She is and brave. Braver than most.” Raphael picked a stray feather from the bed. Her pillow probably had a hole in it somewhere.

“I need to meet this girl. Ask her if I can borrow some of that bravery.” Haley yawned again, longer this time. Tears welled up in her eyes but were quickly blinked away. “Why are you so late?”

“The party went on longer than it was supposed to.” Raphael replied too quickly.

“Any new gossip I should know about?”

“Rumor is you ran away to join a circus.” Raphael said, moving her bangs out of her face.

Haley gasped, “I can finally live out my tight rope dreams.”

“Or were you sent the mad house raging on like a mad woman?”

“That’s cold.”

“And I guess Rebecca is marrying Roger.” Haley could feel Raphael’s eyeroll.

“That’s an unfortunate match.” Haley rolled over onto her side to face him.

He looked tired, the bags under his eyes were dark and his yellow eyes were glazed over. Maybe it was the shadows playing tricks on her, but it looked like he had a dark spot on his cheek. She reached her hand out to touch it, her fingertips barely grazed it, but Raphael still cringed.

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. Your fingers are cold. Are you cold?” Raphael peered down at the blanket covering her, caving where her hips dipped and shoulder curved. It was thin, meant to be used during the summer. But the weather was changing, the nights were getting colder.

He left without saying a word, his footsteps disappearing down the hall. Haley fought to keep her eyes open. Her room slowly blackening around her.

When Raphael returned with a quilt out of the linen closet Haley was asleep. Her face reminded him of a child’s, innocent and peaceful. He heard Leonardo’s door creak open and shuffle down the hall, stopping at Haley’s threshold as Raphael was covering her up.

“Everything okay?” Leonardo asked.

“Yea, just checking up on her.” Raphael replied, straightening his back, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“Nice shiner.” Leonardo poked Raphael’s cheek, making his brother wince.

“Don’t start, I already got an earful from pops.”

Leonardo followed Raphael to his room, “did you at least win?”

“Course I won. I always win.” Raphael shrugged off his jacket and tossed it into the corner. “Did you learn anything else?”

“Karai’s intel checked out. Haley’s only been gone for a day, but the Purple Dragons have been quiet and they might be for a while. As for her uncle, I got more information on him.”

“Well, don’t keep us in suspense.”

“Oliver was a troubled kid. He was arrested multiple times, all petty crimes, but every time his father made all the charges disappear. He was sent to boarding school to correct his behavior, but it backfired. He fell into the wrong crowd, racking up gambling debt and was seen with sex workers often.”

“But daddy dearest made all of that go away too.” Raphael sat on his bed, muscles screaming in gratitude.

“No actually, he didn’t.” Raphael’s brow raised. “Yea, I know. Instead, he named his younger sister, Elizabeth, his heir.”

“Elizabeth? Haley’s mother? Is that even legal?”

“No, but since Richard Bishop senior was the C.E.O of the company and knew all of the top lawyers in New York, no one asked questions.”

“How did Oliver handle the news?”

“If you’d let me finish,” Leonardo cleared his throat. “He was angry, fought with his father and then disappeared. No one knows where he went, but in the interim, Elizabeth married Jacob Fisher—”

“Wait, I’m confused. Haley uses Bishop.”

“Jacob took Elizabeth’s name to avoid confusion with the company.”

“Why are humans so complicated?”

“No clue, but a year later Haley is born and she’s named the next heir just before Bishop senior dies. Oliver returns demanding his inheritance with no explanation where he’s been.”

“Please tell me he doesn’t get the money. That would make my night.” Raphael said, praying to the ceiling.

“He doesn’t get a thing. Which makes him even angrier than before. But instead of disappearing he hangs around with his new carpenter and construction business, but that’s a front.”

“Let me guess. For the Purple Dragons.”

“If you ask Oliver he’ll deny it, but all signs point to yet.”

“Is that all?” Raphael yawned and rolled his shoulders.

“For now. Karai is gonna try to get more information.”

“Are you and Karai a thing again?” Raphael asked.

“No. She and Shini are together. They have been for a while.” Leonardo blushed.

“I know, I’m just bustin’ your balls.” Raphael threw his socks at his older brother. “Can you please leave? I need my beauty sleep.”

Leonardo rolled his eyes, flicking the sock on his face onto the floor. “Sure thing bro, you need all the beauty sleep you can get.”

“Ouch.”

“G’night.”

“You have my other sock.” Raphael said as Leonardo closed the door.

Leonardo opened the door just enough to poke his head through, “its mine now.”

***

When Haley woke up she had no memory of Raphael being in her room or how she got covered with a very warm blanket. She sat up, her hair going in every direction and she could feel how much of a pain it was going to be to brush out. She stretched out, popping her sternum with a satisfying crack. She felt loose, well rested. When was the last time she felt this good?

The floor was warm to the bottom of her feet, heated by the rays of the sun pouring in. As she brushed the mess out of her hair she stood in front of her closet, deciding what to wear. Karai had given her a short sleeved blouse, which seemed to be the fashion amongst the mutants. It was frowned upon for human women to even show off any skin that wasn’t their face. They’d be labeled whores and black listed from events. 

Shrugging, she pulled it out and a grey skirt. Dressing was so much easier and quicker when there weren’t four layers to put on. She decided on a simple ponytail and as she was tying a piece of ribbon Shini had slipped in, she realized how quiet the house was below her.

Haley pulled open the door and bumped into Raphael’s chest and startled Michelangelo.

“So you are alive.” Raphael said, putting his fist he was going to use to knock into his pocket.

Haley rose an eyebrow, “why wouldn’t I be?”

“We tried to wake you up for breakfast, but you were knocked out.” Michelangelo answered. “It’s noon now and lunch is ready.”

“Noon?”

“Pops said to let you sleep.” Raphael headed for the stairs without saying another word.

“Wait. Why are you two home? Nothing happened, right?” Haley asked, following after him with Michelangelo following behind her.

“I have Thursdays off and Raph works later.” He replied, “want to go to the market with me after we eat.”

“Mikey.” Raphael warned.

“You won’t go with me and I hate going alone.” Michelangelo whined, Raphael just rolled his eyes.

“It won’t be an issue. I’d be happy to go.” Haley smiled at the younger brother over her shoulder. He hugged her around her waist, a warm sensation spread throughout her body. It stayed with her when he released her and skipped to the kitchen.

Michelangelo had saved her the meats from breakfast and to her surprise she ate it all. That was on top of the soup and bread they had for lunch. Haley insisted she go with Michelangelo when Raphael objected.

“What are the chances they’re looking for me in Ewyn?” Haley asked crossing her bare pale arms over her chest.

“Slim, but there’s still a chance and—”

Haley cut Raphael off, “we’ll be careful.”

“Yea Raph. We’ll come home at the first sign of trouble.”

“At least take some cover with you.” Raphael suggested, knowing she had a shawl draped over her bedpost.

“Absolutely not. I’ll stick out more with a shawl because it’s so warm out.” Haley turned on her heel, putting an end to their argument.

Raphael watched the two disappear down the trail, arm in arm, in seething frustration.

“Is something troubling you, my son?” Splinter asked, startling his second oldest.

He turned his attention back out the window, he was hoping Haley would come to her sense and be heading back. “She’s too damn stubborn.”

“A virtue she no doubt had to nurture in her environment.” Splinter said, sipping on his tea afterwards.

“She isn’t being careful, pops. What if she gets recognized?” Raphael ran a hand over his smooth head.

“She’s with Michelangelo, I doubt there will be any trouble.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“You could follow them.” Splinter said, under his breath, peering to his son over the top of his cup before walking away. “It’s merely a suggestion.”

***

“Hamato, in my office.” Captain Reef called from his door.

All eyes turned on Leonardo, some smirked like the turtle was in trouble and the others gave him sympathetic eyes. Ignoring them, Leonardo entered his boss’s office, closing the door with careful grace.

“How’s Miss Bishop settling?”

“Just fine sir.” Leonardo replied.

“Good, good. No problems so far?”

Leonardo tilted his head to the side, “no sir. Why? What have you heard?”

Captain Reef mulled over his words, “I’ve gotten reports that Miss Bishop’s friends are being tailed by Westbrooke’s police. Including your brother, the smart one, Donatello.”

“He mentioned it yesterday. He’s careful not to be followed home.”

“And according to your sources the Purple Dragons have been quiet. How long you do think that’ll last?” Captain Reef asked, his fingers tapping on his desk.

“Not long. If Haley’s uncle does have ties with them I can see him using them to find her.”

That wasn’t the first time Leonardo had thought about the scenario. He didn’t like how it turned his stomach.

“They can get more information out of ordinary citizens than the police can. The people are more afraid of them than us. They can only imagine what could happen to them if they don’t talk.” Captain Reef scratched his chin.

“There’s something else you’re not telling me.”

Captain Reef sighed, “I just found this out today from Organized Crime. They gave me a report on the Purple Dragon’s activity and it seems they’re inducting mutants into their ranks.”

Leonardo’s jaw dropped. “If that’s true then the streets just got a lot more dangerous for everyone.”

Captain Reef grimly nodded his head, “I’m afraid so. You and your family need to watch each other’s backs. Shells in your case. If they ask the right mutants the Foot and Purple Dragons will know you harbor their victims.”

“I need to go.” Leonardo turned to rush out in a panic, but Captain Reef called after him stopped the turtle dead in his tracks. “Reef if I don’t tell them—”

“I’m aware, but you need to calm down. Don’t draw attention to yourself, not like this.” Captain Reef narrowed his eyes, “there’s no telling if our ranks have been compromised.”

Leonardo swallowed the hard lump forming in his throat. A sheen of sweat coated his forehead. He was swimming in dark water, anything could grab him from below and drag him under. He took a few deep breaths until he felt his shoulders relax.

“Take an early lunch and be careful.” Captain Reef said.

“Thank you sir.”

Taking the advice from his Captain, Leonardo collected his things in a calm manner and told his Sergeant he was going to lunch. As soon as he was a few blocks away from the station Leonardo took off in a sprint, he cut through alleyways and crossed the stretch before anyone could hit him. Donatello was closer and if Mr. O’Neil was being followed he’d need to know keep his eye out for anyone now.

***

Raphael stayed a building behind Michelangelo and Haley. They were in the middle of the farmer’s market, buying ingredients for who knows what. They took longer at a few booths when Michelangelo wanted to talk to the owners, asking them questions about their products. He was too friendly sometimes. Just like Raphael thought, Haley stuck out like a sore thumb. Even in ordinary clothes she still looked too much like an elegant lady of high society. Maybe he could her to roll around in dirt and stick leaves in her hair.

Michelangelo took it upon himself to show Haley around, pointing out everyone’s favorite spots and shops. Raphael’s jaw clenched, willing them to move it along home. A woman screaming took his eyes away from them for a few seconds and when he looked back they were gone. He cursed running to catch up to them, but he lost them around the corner.

“Dammit…” Raphael charged through the crowded street. Almost tempted to climb onto the roof tops to find them, but he was crashed into and was sent to the ground.

“Oh I’m so sorry, here let me help…oh it’s just you.” Leonardo said extending his arm out for Raphael to take.

“Leo? What the hell are you doing here and why are you so out of breath?” Raphael asked, letting his brother help him up.

“I was running home to tell you guys something important. Please tell me you’re the only one out today.” Leonardo begged, breathless, sweat trinkling down his temples.

“No, Haley is running errands with Mikey.” Raphael winced at Leonardo’s intense glare, “she insisted and wouldn’t listen to me. I started following them as soon as they left the house.”

Leonardo grabbed him by the shoulders, “where are they?”

“I don’t know. I lost them in this crowd. I don’t even know if they came down this way.” Raphael said quickly.

“Dammit.” Leonardo said through clenched teeth, his blue eyes shifting from intense distress to wide eyed uncertainty.

Raphael grabbed his brother by the shoulder and dragged him away until they were alone. “What’s going on Leo?”

“Reef got new info about the Purple Dragons. They’re recruiting mutants, Raph. Mutants. They’re going to be used to look for Haley and if they ask the right person, they’ll tell them who she’s with. They’ll know who to look for.” Leonardo explained, his famous focus laced with fury.

Raphael’s eyes widen, his jaw hung slightly open. “That’s insane. Why would they join…we gotta find them.”

“Donnie and Kirby already know. Let’s split up, maybe we can find them before something happens.” Leonardo gripped Raphael on the shoulder. “If you find them first, get them home and keep them there.”

The two split up, Raphael taking the street he was already searching on, Leonardo went down the other. He ducked inside shops, scanned for familiar heads, and left when they weren’t inside. He paused at every alley and even went as far as to stop inside of Michelangelo’s workplace. A sickening thought crossed his mind, lurching his stomach.

What if they were too late and they were taken?

He wanted to shout in the middle of the street, but then he heard her. He whirled on the gleeful sound and took in Haley as she laughed at whatever Michelangelo was doing that he couldn’t see.

One second.

Two seconds.

He stood there taking in how her lips curved into a wide heart shaped smile. He was frozen in place, wondering why he felt so warm and giddy watching her be so at ease and free. The danger crept back in and it forced him to move towards her. Without even thinking he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, she disappeared into him as he engulfed her.

Haley was stiff in his arms until she realized who was hugging her. She didn’t have any room to push away from him, he was holding onto her so tight, her hands were planted against his chest.

“Thank god.” Raphael whispered into her hair.

“Raph? Why are you here? Have you been following us?” Michelangelo poked fun with his hands on his hips, but his words fell on deaf ears.

“Raphael.” Haley tilted her head up, their noses almost touching. “People are staring.”

Raphael released her slowly, but he kept an arm draped around her shoulders. “Finish up what you need to do Mikey and get your ass home. I’m taking Haley back.”

Michelangelo and Haley both interjected loudly, but Raphael shut them both up with a masterful Splinter glare.

“Don’t argue with me, Leo needs us all home. _Now_.” Raphael didn’t bother to look down at Haley, he could feel glaring hot spots into his face. “Please Mikey, just trust me.”

Michelangelo looked weirded out after hearing Raphael be so civil and begging. “Yea, okay, I just one more place and then I’ll be home.”

“Make it fast and get your ass home. You hear me?” Raphael turned Haley away and started them home.

She glanced down at his three fingered hand that dangled from her shoulder. He was trembling. She risked a quick glance at him from the corner of her eyes and swallowed hard. Raphael’s yellow eyes were almost white as they darted back and forth.

Haley leaned into his body, an arm going around his shell, her head resting on his shoulder. “What’s wrong Raphael?”

“Not here, not right now.” He said, soft eyes meeting hers.

“You promise?”

He gave her a soft smile, it was quick, but she saw it. “I promise.”

They were waiting to cross the street when he felt it. Felt them. Without giving himself away, he turned his head upwards towards the sky, taking in his surrounding at the same time. There they were. Three mutants perched against a nearby building, eyeing them with cold curiosity. Subconsciously, Raphael drew Haley closer to him, his hand gripping her shoulder tightly.

“Follow my lead, okay?” His voice was velvet in her ears.

“What—” She yelped at his nose suddenly nuzzling against her temple.

“Just play along.” He pressed the words into her temple.

Haley stepped closer to him, allowing him to rest his chin on top of her head. She had no idea what was happening, but whatever it was it was stressing Raphael out. He risked a look over his shoulder and cursed. The three mutants were approaching them and he did not like the look in their eyes. Hateful, angry, and hungry. They were looking at her like she was their meal and that pissed him off.

He stepped around her, blocking her face from them and pulled her along by her elbow until they were deep in the nearest alley. He placed her against the brick building, one of his large hands went to the small of her back while his other arm with a closed fist perched him against the wall. She was looking up at him as he angled his head.

It took her a minute to realize what they must’ve looked like. To anyone who just happened to look their way, they were lovers having a rendezvous. Shrouded in the shade of the buildings and Raphael’s large body. His body, Haley realized, that was much larger when he was practically on top of her. Shielding her from whatever or whomever had spooked Raphael with his rippling arm. The material of jacket stretched to the point of ripping.

“Is this part of your plan?” Haley whispered, swallowing hard.

Raphael shushed her, his knee dangerously close to separating her legs. “I’m just worried.”

“Oh.” Haley squirmed under him, “should I be doing something?”

Raphael couldn’t help the teasing smirk that graced his face, his eyes squinting a little. “Uncomfortable?”

“Not the word I would choose, no.” Haley refused to meet his eyes. She already knew she was blushing a ridiculous amount, the last thing she wanted was for her eyes to betray her.

Raphael moved the hand from her back to her ponytail, undoing it and watched as it tumbled down around her face in layers. “What about now?”

Haley’s chest heaved, “you’re a prick.”

“Such language for a lady.” Raphael teased her with his hot breath tickling her ear.

“You’re being awful.” Haley pouted.

“I’m saving our lives sweetheart.” Raphael said, looking down the way they came, glaring at the three mutants who had been watching them.

They rolled their eyes and as they walked away one of them glared in disgust at them.

“We’re good.” Raphael said, stepping away from Haley and stifled a laugh. “Sorry ‘bout all that.”

“I’m sure you are.” Haley scoffed, “can I please have my hair tie back?”

“Hm no, not until we get back.” Raphael rolled it down to his wrist.

“Prick.” Haley said, hugging her arms around herself. She’s felt vulnerable before, like prey out in the open, but with Raphael it was different. He got underneath her skin, touching a surface no one has ever dared to.

“C’mon, we need to get home before Leo sends a search party after us.” Raphael held his hand out and motioned for to take it. “I’m not losing you in the crowd again.”

Slowly, painfully slow, Haley removed a hand from an arm and wrapped her delicately thin fingers around Raphael’s large and rough hands.

***

The walk home was enough to clear her head and still her thoughts. Leonardo and Splinter were waiting for them on the front porch, Splinter in a rocking chair and Leonardo was sitting on the steps.

“There you are. What the hell took you so long?” Leonardo said impatiently.

“We almost had a problem.” Raphael replied, a hand going to his hip. “Did Mikey make it back?”

“Yea, like thirty minutes ago. Donnie also beat you home. I almost went out looking for you.”

“It was my fault.” Haley pipped up, “I held up us up, I’m sorry.”

“You’re home safe, that’s all that matters.” Splinter said, stepping into view.

Raphael caught him staring down at their feet, he followed his line of sight to Haley’s hand that he was still holding. Haley didn’t seem to notice until he released her hand.

“Donatello and Michelangelo will have tea ready soon. Go get washed up and come to the dining room. We have much to discuss.” Splinter said before going inside.

“What happened?” Leonardo asked as soon as their father was out of range.

“I don’t know. I thought we were made when I noticed a group of guys following us. But it could’ve been about something else.” Raphael replied.

“I have no clue what’s going on.” Haley walked passed Leonardo, using every bit of her will power to not look back at Raphael. Their whatever that was in the alley still weighing heavily on her mind.

Leonardo caught the blush on her cheeks and ears, the fluster in her body language. How she refused to meet their eyes. He turned his focus on his brother who looked a little too proud of himself and then down at his wrist to the hair tie. He was about to open his mouth to ask something, but then Donatello called from the door.

“Teatime guys.”

“Hurray.” Raphael drawled, bored and eyes rolling.

The air was heavy sitting around the table. No one was speaking, no one was eating what was put out. The tea had gone cold a while ago, it didn’t matter. Haley’s appetite was long gone, along with everyone else’s.

Haley’s eyes flitted over to Leonardo, “Are you sure about the…are you sure?”

She could feel Raphael squeezing her knee under the table, which she was grateful for. The room didn’t feel so suffocating, she was grounded by him. 

“We’re sure.” Leonardo said.

“What does that mean?” Michelangelo asked.

“It means, until we can secure Haley’s safety, she’ll have to remain here.” Donatello said.

No, no, no, no, no, no…

The walls were closing in around her. Her chest was feeling tighter and tighter with every breath. A door locked shut.

“So she’s just going to be confined to the house? Didn’t she just leave that exact situation?” Michelangelo asked. He was uncharacteristically confrontational. 

“Yes, but this is different.” Leonardo defended.

Noise.

Where did the noise go? It was like being under water, but everything was stifled. She could see their lips move, but their words were murky and rippled around her. Michelangelo was mad, arguing with Donatello and Leonardo. Splinter sat at the head of the table, silently watching his sons. Raphael sat next to her, he was watching her, saw the shift in her eyes blur and withdrawn.

“Haley…” Raphael said, he moved his hand from her knee to her hand.

She withdrew her hand and stood, the chair scraping along the floor. “I’m going to bed.”

“Haley—” Leonardo got up to follow her, but Splinter stopped him.

“Leave her be.”

“She’s overwhelmed.” Donatello said at the same time. 

Raphael, however, didn’t listen, even after his father and his brothers told him to come back. Haley’s door was shut when Raphael made it to the second floor. He was going to knock, but then he heard a choked sob from the other side. He pressed his forehead against the weathered door and listened, his heart breaking with every muffled croak. Looking down, he saw a shadow on the floor. She was sitting against the door, making herself small to the world. Haley’s face was buried in her knees, tears watering her skirt. 

“Raph, what are you doing?” Leonardo whispered up the stairs.

He stepped away from the door, hearing one last gut wrenching sob before taking the stairs. Angry. He was angry. Raphael wanted to punch a hole in the wall, he wanted to throw things and scream. Leonardo has seen the rage in his brother’s eyes before, he knew better than to talk to him, let alone approach him.

Instead of joining the rest of his family at the table to discuss their next move. Raphael slammed a hand against the front door, snapping it loudly against the house. He didn’t go to the barn or go around the house to walk the trail in the forest. He just stomped off and wouldn’t stop until he go to his destination.

Leonardo offered a silent pray to the skies, knowing exactly where Raphael was heading.

“Please, don’t let him kill anyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
